<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>十命 by Lucere_Aeresta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902168">十命</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta'>Lucere_Aeresta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, 三国</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 互攻, 亮玄 - Freeform, 架空历史, 玄亮 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>玄/亮互攻，架空历史，刘备东征胜利一统天下IF剧情。<br/>两个人没事找事作逼上头的扯淡甜文（？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘备/诸葛亮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮自外巡归洛阳的当天下午，便收到了刘备对他论功行赏之安排的批复。彼时把自己的表章呈上去的时候，他对其中安排胸有成竹，觉得不过是寻常公文手续；谁料展开批复竹简，看了三两行，他便皱起眉头来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">对面的参军蒋琬抬头看了他一眼，又看了看他手里的竹简，把脑袋从左到右从右到左，晃得幅度之大摆明了就是要引人注目，令他不得不抬头看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“公琰。”诸葛亮放下竹简，“有何见教？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“丞相可还记得下官对您的数次建言？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮不吭声，又低头把竹简从头读完，默默叹了口气，拄着下巴出神，眉头不知不觉蹙成一团。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">可能感觉他还不够头疼，蒋琬非常适当地又补上一句：“丞相可能还没听说，李正方昨日被陛下下狱了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮手中竹简落在几案上，那脆声令人浑身一激，所有的其他书吏随员，都抬了头看向两人。诸葛亮起身，面沉似水：“公琰，跟我来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“之前我说过鸟尽弓藏的话，丞相还要再听一遍吗？”进了内室，二人独处，蒋琬的神色放松下来，但同时也愈发肃然。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“先不说这个，李正方下狱，所为何故？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“丞相若是想起了什么不久之前的旧事，恐怕就是这个缘故没错了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮扶额。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">蒋琬揣着手，叹了口气：“丞相也莫要担心他，不若先担心自己。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我有什么可担心的？”诸葛亮以半玩笑的语气，“大不了，就从公琰之言，退归山野。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">听诸葛亮有意赞同他的想法，蒋琬有了底气：“或者，您可否曾有过一丝这般念头……”他压低了声音，“譬如，莫不如当初听从李正方之言？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮闻而作色，语气冷峻了几分，不过听不出什么怒意：“公琰这话就说过了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“丞相怕是没忘那句话吧？‘芳兰生门，不得不除。’”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">蒋琬早些年因为贻误公事，险些被刘备砍了脑袋，向来喜怒不形于色的刘备当天也不知道被摸了哪片逆鳞，把火气都倒到了蒋琬头上；饶是最后因为诸葛亮求情没杀他，也把他吓得魂不附体。直到今日天下已定，早年那点创伤应激障碍还是没有好利索，每次见了刘备都和老鼠见了猫一样。诸葛亮明白蒋琬从来都忌惮刘备才会说出这些话，方能够压着心里的愤愤然和愁虑千遭，心平气对他说了句“你先下去吧”，而不是吼他出去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">蒋琬听明白了他隐藏的语气，拔腿就跑，只留下诸葛亮一人怅怅然。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“……莫不如，当初听从李正方之言……”诸葛亮念叨了一句蒋琬之前说的那句话，苦笑了一声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">其实李严也没有说什么太过分的话，但是考虑到那段时间诸多变故，理解成多过分都不为过。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">话还要从数年前刘备东征说起。彼时虽然大臣多有反对，但诸葛亮至始至终未发一言，不说同意也不说不同意。后来众将协力，旗开得胜，朝内欢欣，刘备一鼓作气，转兵北上伐魏。魏国之前在刘备的攻势下受挫，尚未彻底恢复元气，被打得节节败退，四地叛乱频起。东吴虽然遭到重创，然而也知道唇亡齿寒的道理，从背后再次协魏——不过这次刘备早有打算，安排诸葛亮整军备战，只等着对付东吴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮当时独当一面，顺江而下，看起来一切顺风顺水，所到皆克，诸葛亮声震江东。然而刘备北线情况并不算太好，虽然总体上还算胜势，但刘备用兵过险，几次堪堪落入绝地。就在一次刘备兵败以后，李严劝过他“早做长久之计”，还提到了“论丞相之功，受九锡亦不为过”这样揣着一半摆明一半的话。诸葛亮回了一句“若灭魏斩丕，帝还故居，与诸子并升，虽十命可受，况于九邪”，顶了回去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">当然那些只是纸上言辞，对于鱼水君臣情分，自然没有任何威胁，但是接下来的事情，叫人不多想都难。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">眼看就打到东吴腹地，建业在望，诸葛亮突然收到八百里加急密报，说刘备不幸中伏，生不见人死不见尸，大家都说生还无望。大军不可一日无帅，何况君主身陨这种大事。太子身在成都，此时战事正紧，只能由诸葛亮来做全权决定。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刚听到这消息的时候诸葛亮什么感觉都没有，好像又听到另一项军务要他去办一样，他只是点点头，说孤知道了。那送信亲兵却莫名开始颤抖——后来他才听那人说，自己当时看起来，脸色苍白如已死之人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他以前曾经打柴不小心割到手，也曾经在战场上中过刀枪剑戟之伤——伤口太深，割下去的一瞬间是不疼的；情况太紧急，多重的伤也是感觉不到的，哪怕是死亡。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他亲眼见过将军奋发，身重百创，却偏偏能撑到大军平安撤后方才身死。他一直惊叹于这般意志力，直到后来大局已定，才能亲身体会那般心境。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">回想起来，他毫不怀疑自己当时内心已历生死。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">当时的他毫无动容，甚至没有一滴眼泪。他召集亲信谋士，商量对策。灯火把每个人含泪的眼睛照得闪闪明亮，只有他一个人，脸上皆是淡然镇定之色。那一刻他成了擎天巨擘，将摇摇欲坠的大汉基业稳稳托在手心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">当时情况紧急，大家七嘴八舌，议出多门，最后意见多集中在一则之上：北军固守，派一上将驰援，同时请皇太子登基并亲出成都坐镇，以保军心；丞相诸葛亮则继续伐吴，应当能最后功成，至于伐魏，只能再议。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">听起来是稳妥的办法，但是诸葛亮却心里绞着一个结——若是之前，他自然也会持此稳妥之计。但是此时水中鱼已不在，他这一池死水，更愿化作最后狂浪波涛，吞噬一切置他于此境地之人，即使自己付出一切代价也在所不惜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">于是他终于说了自己的想法。众人听罢，面面相觑，额头上都见了冷汗。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“丞相，这怕是……”马良擦了擦额角，一个字都要含在口中颠倒十来遍才敢出口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“季常有话直说。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“丞相为天下计，也当为自己谋。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“天下为重。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“恕我直言，您此极险之策，非只为天下，也是为了私情。因私情置险地，君子不为。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这句话无端戳得诸葛亮大发雷霆。他虽然果决坚毅，但也沉稳温和，极少有如此暴怒；这一次，仿佛一辈子的怒意，都在这一刻倾泻于马良头上。马良尊他为兄，两人关系极为亲密，此时也吓得双膝跪倒，战战兢兢。然而诸葛亮吼了两句，却倏然浑身脱了力，被人扶着才勉强坐好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“季常……你怎知……你怎知孤……”诸葛亮指着马良，怒目圆睁，双手抖如筛糠，语气却软了下来，甚至如在讨饶，“你跟随我和陛下多年，我……以为你都明白的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我有什么不明白？但是丞相明白您自己在做什么吗？若按丞相的意思行事，新君即位之后，您如何自处？”马良的声音带着哭腔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮扶着额头，脑内突突跳着疼，眼前一阵发黑。他喘息了半天方才平静一些，喝了口水，扫视了一下帐内脸色铁青的众人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">私情么？这话没错。然而就算情深如鱼水，这些年来的损耗之下，不知还剩多少。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他恼怒不是因为马良说中了，而是因为这句话差之毫厘，谬之千里——自刘备登基称帝，他便觉得两人之间好像不再像之前那样鱼水相合，而是隔了什么；这感觉刘备称王的时候他便隐约觉察，甚至更早之前，当那温和宽厚之人展现出他对身边之人的狠辣果决时，就有了种种蠢动苗头。这些年来他们也不是没有尝试把话说开过，刘备言语直白，一身磊落，而诸葛亮却总觉得自己看不透——甚至从未看透过那令他用情至深之人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备称帝以后，便忙于东征之事，两人说是疏远也好，说是各自心知肚明也罢，总之就是这样拉开了距离，但还被什么冥冥之中的丝缕牵在一起。诸葛亮本以为将来总有机会彻底袒明心迹，有些话在心中念念不忘这些年，却终于归入黄泉碧落，再不能相闻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮吸气入丹田，缓缓吐气，强迫自己心归静而神归明。逝者已逝，现在不是疼的时候，更不该他因心死而孤注一掷，行如此绝险之招——且不说能不能成，即使成了，之后很多事也难处理。他身负一国之重，是该多做考虑。于是，他在千头万绪的思忖中沉吟良久，才嘶哑言道：“季常起来吧，是孤少虑了。看起来，还是应当依众人——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">突然有亲兵急报打断了他的话：又有自北方而来的加急文书，即刻呈上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这一次是刘备早已准备好的遗诏，吩咐若自己有不测，当交给丞相，再由丞相公之于众。诸葛亮掀开锦盒封纸，取出里面两封帛书——一封是正式的遗诏，一封则是给诸葛亮的嘱托。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮读完了两封帛书，抬起头来的时候，已经是泪水满眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孤意已决。”他任凭泪水滚落脸颊，声音镇定如初，“按孤的计划，即刻与吴议和。陛下蒙难之事，务必保密。泄露者斩。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">众人齐声称诺，居然无人再劝——据马良后来说，他当时那言辞颜色，活脱脱便是一杀伐决断之主，让人不由得不觉得是众人以为已经身死的刘备之灵附身于他，因而无从与他辩驳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">几位退出，只留下诸葛亮在帐内。他将那刘备与他私书放置在几案上，倒身下拜；抬起头来，泪幕模糊的目光里，最后一句话清晰分明——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“若嗣子可辅，辅之；如其不才，君可自取。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">那之后，诸葛亮命令知情者封锁刘备战死的消息，留数能臣与吴议和，甚至不惜放弃刚刚到手的数座城池也要保证议和成功；他本人带精兵一日急行军数百里北上，对外宣称刘备受伤未死，仍使人用刘备旗号车盖以为诈，自代行君事，号令皆以刘备之名出。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">当时的魏军本已经是强弩之末，并未重创汉军；之前他们以为刘备必死，魏尚有转败为胜之机；这一下看汉军一切如常，完全泄了气。诸葛亮假托刘备名号一战，大破魏军，彻底击溃了魏军最后的有生力量。之后汉军长驱直入，直逼洛阳，如入无人之境。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">看着洛阳宫阙，诸葛亮整整身上丞相礼服，长叹了口气，停舆下步。洛阳宫殿森严豪阔，远胜蜀地左将军府改建的皇宫百倍，让人看了就不禁感慨这才当是帝王之都。然而左将军府中诸多回忆，温存念想，肌肤之亲，凡此种种，又岂是这陌生而又宏阔的殿堂可以比拟的？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">宫室如此，人岂不同？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他看到立于台阶之上的那个极端熟悉而又些微陌生的身影，垂首趋行而上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他还记得刘备回到军中的狼狈模样——双腿一瘸一拐，脸上身上都是泥水血水结成的污浊硬壳，凌乱的头发里杂满了草梗和泥土，眼窝和脸颊深陷——可是他居然活了下来，在洛阳围城的第二天回到了诸葛亮身边。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，快步跑出营门相迎，眼看刘备到了近前，还未等他屈身下拜，刘备已经三步并作两步扑入他的怀中，两人在众目睽睽之下紧紧相拥。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">若不是周围众臣都在看着，诸葛亮差一点就亲吻了刘备那无血色的双唇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下怎么……您这是……”诸葛亮眼泪簌簌地落。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备咧嘴一笑：“装死逃命嘛。黄巾之乱那会儿用过一次，捡回一条命留到现在。想不到都这把年纪了，还能故技重施再用一次。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">说完，他扫视了军营内一圈，最后把目光落在洛阳城的方向。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“看起来，丞相和朕，是想到了一处啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮哽咽着，泪水止不住地汹涌而出。他想说的话，都堵在喉咙里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">而刘备的眼泪也悄无声息地落了下来，探手擦去诸葛亮的泪水：“苦了你了，孔明。我对不住你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">此时，诸葛亮在面前身着常服的皇帝面前跪下来行臣子礼节，眼前影影绰绰，却还是那满脸狼狈笑容，流着泪对他道辛苦的死里逃生的汉帝。那一刻他自觉两人距离有多近，此时便觉他们有多远。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“免礼。”刘备的声音听不出情绪，微微欠身做扶的姿态，手掌却没碰到诸葛亮的胳膊就收了回去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“看你穿成这样，我就知道你不是来找我闲聊的。”刘备轻笑道，转身引着诸葛亮入内。他腿上的伤还没完全好，走路稍有些不稳，不过若是慢些走，是看不出来的。也只有诸葛亮这些年来对他熟悉，连一点点小小的不同，都看在眼里。他伸手去扶，刘备的胳膊微微僵了一下，还是很顺从地搭在了他手上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下，臣所来为何，您应该知道。”诸葛亮语气生硬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备坐下来，轻哼了一声，示意他也坐。宦官端茶进来，还未等倒茶，就被刘备轰走。他亲自满上两杯茶，递给诸葛亮一杯。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我知道。”沉默许久，他只是这样回应道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮接了茶，啜了一口，看屋内无人，深深叹了口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“丞相不来，我也要去找你。真是巧了，我们想到一处。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这话让诸葛亮心里微微一颤，脸上却不动声色：“陛下若真的和臣想到一处，就不应当前日收了李严入狱，今日一大早困蒋琬于囹圄，不但如此，还要取他们性命。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你少说了一个人。”刘备沉了沉脸，放下茶杯，“朕已着人拟旨，免马良官职。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下！”诸葛亮重重放下茶杯，震出茶水晃了满手，两袖簌簌抖着，“陛下这又是何意？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这是何意，丞相不懂吗？”刘备起身抽过诸葛亮上书议论功行赏的表文，往他面前一摊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“臣愚钝，不知陛下所指！”诸葛亮躬身下拜，声音却高了三分。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备冷笑，刷拉一声又把竹简揽回面前，一手握了开头几片，另一手抓了剩下一卷，双臂发力一扯，生生扯断皮绳，两根竹片崩然而断，锐利的尖角在刘备手指上留下一道血痕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮站起来，赶紧想去找东西替刘备清理伤口，刘备却一把扯了他的袖子，把那几片竹简怼到他眼皮底下。诸葛亮看清了，那分明是他所写的要求辞去一切治民理政之职务，并自请为太傅并索要爵位赏赐的一段。他扫了两遍，刘备手上的伤口里渗出来的血慢慢爬入细细的竹片的纹路，字迹不再清晰，而是被一篇血红浸染。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下赶紧包扎一下手上的伤口。”诸葛亮去抓他的手腕，却反而被刘备抓了手腕——刘备虽然年纪过六旬，但力气不减当年，也难怪能从战场上九死一生逃命回来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你别打岔。”刘备冷冷道，“你既不在乎我心中之痛，又为何在意这小小一个皮肉伤？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“臣请求辞去丞相和司隶校尉之职，就伤了陛下的心了？”诸葛亮无名火起，只觉得委屈万状，再无法作镇定之态，“这难道不是为臣之道吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“好一个为臣之道！”刘备甩开诸葛亮的手，“我刘备还没想过，我建立的大汉，这丞相之位除了诸葛孔明，还有哪个人可以当得起。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我以为陛下早就希望孝直当这个丞相了。”诸葛亮冷冷道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备瞪圆了眼睛：“孝直助我东征北伐，劳苦功高，你和我置气，不要把他也骂进去。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下觉得我辞去丞相之位，是因为和您置气？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“何止和我置气？自请厚禄爵位宅院田地，丞相这分明是萧何再世啊。朕虽然不敢自比高祖，但看起来丞相倒是觉得朕在某些方面有高祖之风咯？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">此言一出，两人又剑拔弩张对视良久，如有霜雪，蔓生于二人之间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮撩衣跪了下来，刘备翻了个白眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下若怒于臣的言行，治亮一人之罪即可，何苦迁怒其他三人？”他磕了个头，“请陛下三思。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刚刚诸葛亮暗讽的冷言冷语虽然不好听，但刘备其实是乐于听到的，因他在那些话里找到了容他腾挪的小小缝隙。然而此时诸葛亮一跪，又铺了满脸的公事公办，好不容易撬开的缝隙合拢得死死，刘备的心沉了一沉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“他们三人挑拨我们君臣关系，还不该治罪？”刘备横眉立目，“李严写了什么，你心里清楚，我不重复了。蒋琬多次劝你鸟尽弓藏兔死狗烹，这事情不少人知道。至于马良……”他乜了一眼地上的破碎竹简，“你辞去丞相之位，求虚衔爵禄这一安排，便是他的主意吧？要我说他也该死。只是念及多年君臣情分，留他一条性命。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“臣所言所行，都是臣自己的决定，和他们无关，何来挑拨之说？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备眯了眼：“你这意思是，我一直以来，看错了孔明？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮心中一阵翻搅，于是再叩头：“臣请辞丞相，完全是出于公心。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是，我怎敢怀疑堂堂大汉丞相行事，是为了什么私欲呢！”刘备把手里最后一片竹简往地上重重一摔，说话的音量不算大，舌头底下藏着冰凌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮一时结舌。他微微抬了头，用试探的眼神看向刘备，却被那森然的目光顶得他又垂了首。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">那目光诸葛亮记得清楚。当年的秦宓被拖出去差点上了断头台之前，就是对着这样一双眼——人们称帝王之眼为龙目，却只有见过的人，才知道那非美誉，而是畏称。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备并不常做出那样冷峻的表情来，从前的他永远都是宽厚温和的。当年刘琮欲降曹而未告知刘备，临到火烧眉毛，一个叫宋忠的使者才带来这等惊天噩耗。当时张飞摔了手里的杯子，刘备的刀已经出了鞘，最后还是放过了那无名之辈——虽然大家都觉得这人名字其实蛮响亮的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">但是如今的刘备身登九五。天子之怒，伏尸百万，流血千里，何况秦宓区区一个小臣——不，即使他持一国之重的丞相又如何？那龙一样的目光凝视着谁，谁就不寒而栗。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">即使他们之间曾经柔情缱绻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮忽地眼角有些酸涩，本到了嘴边的话，转了个弯，变成了他自己都没想到的言辞。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“臣以公心报陛下，也愿陛下以公心待臣。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">话出了口他就后悔了，双唇微启，欲言又不知从何说起。刘备的目光里有几分愣怔，在沉默中长久地看着他。诸葛亮望向刘备的眼——那双经历过无数苦厄磨难仍旧清澈的眼，如今也有了浑浊的轮廓。他一时心下不忍，不觉起了身，向前迈了一步。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你该不会真的觉得，我不明白你的用意，却来冲你无端发火，还迁怒于人？”刘备的态度看不出冷热远近，只是立在那里，不去迎他的示好，也不闪躲，“我知道，你做出这些举动，不是冲着我，而是冲着天下人的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮自然不是觉得刘备不懂这个道理，于是只沉默不语。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“丞相当然不是为了自己，”刘备用手指在胸口指了指，一字一顿，“而是为了朕。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下明察。”诸葛亮面色淡然，拱手作揖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">听了这话，刘备恼恨万状，刚刚稍稍软下来的语气，又密密匝匝结了一层硬茧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“丞相一片天下之心，可敬可叹。”刘备踱开几步，回头看着诸葛亮，“只可惜孔明心里怀了天下，却独独没有我刘备的位置。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备不容他辩驳下去：“是了，‘陛下’的位置自是有的……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他把‘陛下’两个字咬得很重，一句话未完，半口气悬在空中，如利剑高悬待落——或脆声落地，尘埃起而归定；或落入躯体，斩断血肉筋骨。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮暗中倒吸一口凉气，四肢百骸之间游走着细小的麻痒，转为微微抽痛，脑中一闪而过的念头，却是注意到刘备的声音苍老了许多。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">当年说出“如鱼得水”的时候，刘备的嗓音是清亮的，带着几分与年龄不相符的调笑和轻快。刘备的言辞从无雕琢，但却有他独特的敏锐；只是这四字，便在诸葛亮心头勾勒出一幅温柔白描：一池清泉里一条金红色小鲤鱼摆着尾巴游曳其中，愉悦自在，纵然子非鱼，观之亦得鱼之乐。于是他便微笑着看了身着红衣的刘备一眼，不觉一时耳热心跳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">如今他已成那滔滔大海。而当年的小鱼，已成真龙，纵汪洋集有天下之水，亦不能困锁于他——他是当往天上去的，睥睨四野，众生臣服。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他自然在惊涛骇浪中留有属于那人的一汪柔泉微波，只怕是那天龙，无法存身于这样一方浅池。对此，他这些年来虽然无奈，却也心知肚明，自觉也算接受了。想不到如今被刘备这样一说，方才发现，那一汪清泉，早已经凝作一潭苦涩死水。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">最令他绝望的是，到头来他却还要被那与他渐行渐远的一方，责作薄情之人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">思及此，诸葛亮的声音也沉了几分：“陛下那封遗诏中，‘君可自取’之言，也纯粹是一片公心。难怪您回到营中之后，说我们君臣想到一处。看来乃明君贤臣，心怀天下，自是一时垂范！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“诸葛亮！”刘备终于搂不住火，高声点了他的名字。虽然君呼臣名没有不妥，然而这些年来他对诸葛亮在公称官衔，在私用姓字，从未有过半分不敬——隐秘之时，甚至诸葛亮都会喊他的表字。此时此刻他方才意识到，他已经很多年没有听过诸葛亮叫他一声“玄德”了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮身子一震，也明白刘备真的是气急了才这么叫他。然而他再也摆不出那副让人进退不能的公事公办模样，只是梗着脖子站着，直勾勾盯着刘备。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你……”刘备用手指着他，张口结舌。诸葛亮之前那些话若是暗讽，这就是明嘲了——不但故意曲解他那句“想到一处”的意思，还在这个当口提到那遗诏，和直筒筒怼在他脸上一句“是你刘玄德把我逼到这份上的”之间，也就差一层窗户纸了。他写下此言时心中百转思量和千般滋味，此时都被诸葛亮这一句话变成诛心利器，刺得他疼到说不出话来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">偏偏诸葛亮不给他整理思绪的机会，咄咄逼人：“陛下给臣的批复说，欲加臣九锡。臣虽不才，也知王莽、曹操旧例。我并非觉得陛下是猜忌之主，然而天下人滔滔之口难防。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“哼。”刘备胸口大起大落，终于憋出一个闷哼，“滔滔之口……呵，丞相既然这么说了，那当年与朕开的汉哀帝和董贤的玩笑，看起来并非玩笑。难怪朕登基以后，丞相便疏远于我，原来是顾忌你我一世清名啊！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备连这等八百年陈言旧账都翻箱倒柜找出来和他打嘴仗，让诸葛亮竟一时哭笑不能。他说汉哀帝和董贤的话，还是他们刚取下成都不久后，在床上耳鬓厮磨到情浓意切时候的玩笑；刘备随口道汉家天子多好男风，足可见我乃帝室之胄不假，诸葛亮打趣他才说了汉哀帝董贤之事。他当时还说，就算天下人都知道我们君臣鱼水之事也无妨，我倒要看看把我们名并汉祖萧何，还是昏君娈宠。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">那时候他们都对刘备的大志和未来心知肚明，然而帝王之心比床笫之情更为隐秘，提来有些害羞，还有些轻快——却没想到真的走到这一步，又要背负多重的担子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">在气头上的刘备说得嘴上痛快，也不管诸葛亮这一肚子苦水，继续下了狠话：“若早知道闹到现在这样，一开始何必有此荒唐？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮一时头昏脑胀，不知该如何作答，长长叹了口气。刚刚他曲解刘备之意和他赌气，结果刘备胡搅蛮缠起来也不遑多让。毕竟多年情分，彼此了解到骨头里，连说哪句话能戳到对方肺管子都了如指掌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是啊，陛下这么一说，臣也悔不当初。”诸葛亮干脆一不做，二不休。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">话说到这份上，就没什么可以继续聊的了。两人大眼瞪小眼了老半天，没有人说一句话。诸葛亮看见刘备袖子上凝固的血迹，很想问问他手上的伤还疼不疼——他想如刘备刚刚死里逃生回到汉营时候一样把他抱在怀中，脱去他的衣物，检查那他未曾亲见的所有伤疤。他想念那个身体，如今藏在厚厚的衣裹下，如同两人间隔了厚厚的帘幕。他此时不能掀开那帘幕，只能背转过身，黯然退场。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下若说起当初，臣倒是想起来一件事。臣随陛下离开隆中之前，曾对陛下说过，若天下一统，臣便再回此地隐居。”他的语气又一次谦和下来，躬身下拜，“今天下已定，请陛下准臣辞去一切职务，告老还乡。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备脸色苍白，两手抖如筛糠，向前伸了伸，又收回去，喉结上下滚动，眼中似乎隐约有泪光。诸葛亮看他这副样子，几欲上前，却终究还是低了头，垂手而立。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“告老还乡……你小我二十岁，你若告老，我岂不是该坟头草长了三尺？”半晌，刘备从牙缝中挤出这句话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮听了一阵胆战心惊，只是闭眼想想那次他以为刘备战死，便觉得心口疼成一片，扑通一声跪在地上——倒不是他故作姿态，而是突然腿脚发软，站立不稳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下何故出此不祥之言！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你都不怕气死我，还管我说话祥不祥！”刘备怒道，“早知如此，我那一次又何必回来！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮霍地站起来，血撞脑门，不管不顾，张了口刚想把一肚子话倒出来，刘备却再不给他时间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“来人，送丞相回府！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮也不争辩，又翻身跪下磕了个头，转身就往外走——这可不只是遵礼趋行了，简直是落荒而逃，自然也没看到他离开之时，刘备瘫坐在地，泪如泉涌的模样。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">法正拖着稍有回复的病体赶到皇宫大殿的时候，正见得殿内众臣哗啦啦跪下去一片，像是散落一地的算筹珠子。他带病之身，又因之前一役带了伤，行动不便，刘备许他免跪，并可时时有人扶持。他本是不该来的，但是事情闹到这份上，所有人都来了，自然也少不得他这位大汉尚书令。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">于是他从一大堆人中蹒跚挤到近前，合袖深揖。待他抬起头来看清楚阶下的刘备时，表情一时不知是哭是笑，配上他那苍白病容，更是诡异非常。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">只见刘备穿着全套敛服——身着一领仿周制缀玉衣服，围着缀玉下裳，与之一套的缀玉面罩倒是不能戴在脸上，因为那是给死人准备的，没有口鼻眼睛的窟窿眼，于是索性挂在脖子上。刘备脸上有几份憔悴，眼圈还有些微微红肿，看起来是昨晚睡前哭过，但他看起来精神好得很，身子骨也硬朗。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“丞相既然要气死朕，朕提前准备好就是！”刘备大吼，声如洪钟，气息悠长，完全没有一点要死的样子，看这架势，不出意外七十岁是挡不住的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">汉皇帝下葬多着金缕玉衣，耗费昂贵。刘备登基后就一直主张薄葬，只用锦缎为敛服，然而众臣又以礼制劝说，最后还是诸葛亮折衷了意见，决定仿古制为锦缎缀玉敛服。没想到这个决定，如今给了刘备胡闹的机会，可以让他穿出来满地跑。法正腹诽，早知如此还仿什么古？不如给你做一套金缕玉衣，让你今日穿着那玩意像僵尸一样双脚跳出来才好看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这话如果是平时他就说出口了。不过此时此刻大臣跪了满地，刘备一脑门子官司，最要命的是诸葛亮还在殿门口跪着，身后摆着一具棺材，实在不是说笑话的时候。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">法正又打量了一眼刘备，叹了口气，心想这套衣服穿起来还挺好看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备向来胡闹惯了，死生不忌，这一点在战场上法正已经亲身领教了不知多少次，有一次差点为了劝阻刘备的胡闹自己被箭射死。后来诸葛亮问起此事，他嘻嘻笑语劝主公这件事说难也难说易也易，主公不怕死，你比他还不怕死，他就怕死了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这回答虽然像绕口令，但是颇得精髓。看起来诸葛亮果然是聪明人，一点就透。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">只是用的地方不大对。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">今天一大早，刘备就让宦官请出这套敛服来换上，几个宦官磕头到流血，也没撼动主上撒泼的意志。于是他们战战兢兢给刘备穿上这套衣服，哭笑不得地服侍他出来面见百官。刘备本以为这样就能给诸葛亮一个下马威，没想到诸葛亮也不遑多让，来面圣之时，心照不宣地又双叒叕跟皇帝想到一处，带着四个家丁抬了一口黑漆柏木棺，直接撂到皇宫正殿外的广场上。诸葛亮手捧乞骸骨表文，跪在棺材前面，挺直了脊背，大有一副要么让我告老还乡要么就把我装棺材抬出去的架势。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备涨红了脸，看到法正来了，赶紧对他使眼色。法正懂他的心思，也懂诸葛亮的——应该说他懂一切人的心思，所以才能在瞬息万变的战场上处变不惊游刃有余。这种场合，本是不必刘备这么暗示的，但是此时此刻，他偏偏就如同被铅灌了脑袋，一言不发，目光呆滞。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备受不了了，只好明说：“孝直替我劝劝丞相。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“诺。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备看着法正被人扶着下殿去，挥挥手让众人站起来。众臣一个个也没什么话，都低着头站在那里，如同一大群斗败的掉毛鸡。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮眼看着法正走过来，伸手去拉他起来。他不肯起身：“如果法令君是替陛下做说客，那就请回吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">法正压低了声音：“我不是来劝你的，我是来嘲笑你的——孔明啊，我以为我才是那个没大没小不正经的人，想不到你这看起来端庄正派为天下仪表之人，闹起来居然如此震天动地，果然非寻常人物，行非同寻常之事。在下佩服。”说着他做了个揖，“不过你也悠着点来，闹得太认真了，容易闹成真的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮在这几天的愁云惨淡之中，因为这几句话，破天荒地笑了一下——笑之前他还特意看了看殿上远远站着的刘备。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“哪有什么真假？不过是一个念头的差别罢了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">法正也不多劝，又拱了拱手，转身回到了殿上，冲刘备摇摇头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备见了，更是火冒三丈，三步并作两步，蹭蹭下了殿，居然腿也不瘸了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你给我站起来。”刘备去拽诸葛亮的胳膊。诸葛亮执拗不肯。久战沙场的刘备力气不小，能推开刀剑矛戟，能拉动高辕大车，却独独奈何不得有如钉在地上的诸葛亮。他手下使了力气，看诸葛亮一皱眉头，知道自己弄疼了他，马上就撒了手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孔明真的不怜惜我么？”刘备的声音软了一些。刚才那么多时候，多硬气的话都说过了，刘备不知道还能如何。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮的脸抽动了一下，终于把头转向了刘备。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下又何曾怜惜过我？”诸葛亮声音不大，只有他们二人听得见，“我数次劝陛下不要弄险冒进，可是陛下听过一次吗？是的，上次陛下死里逃生，我心甚慰。但是……”他哽咽了一声，“陛下可明白臣那些时日的煎熬？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“因为这个，你还和我赌气吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“赌气？臣不敢。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备听着诸葛亮由颤转稳的声线，无端想到了一只蚌——它把壳小心地打开一点缝隙，探出柔软鲜嫩的肉，他稍稍过去一碰，马上肉就消失了，壳闭得紧紧，除非死亡，不然无法撬动半分。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他曾经怀抱那柔嫩之体，以欢爱将其吞食吐纳。如今那蚌壳如同两座大山，横亘在他和那诸多缱绻往事之间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">从什么时候开始，事情变得如此糟糕呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你不敢，你有什么不敢？这天下还有你不敢做的事情？云长新败之时，你敢劝我诏杀义子；孝愍皇帝生死未知，你敢第一个劝我称帝；李严劝你加九锡，你敢说十命可受；我让你君可自取，你敢托皇帝之名，代行帝王之事。”刘备一口气说下去，“孔明啊，我知道你不是这般如履薄冰，畏惧俗世之人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“畏惧……俗世？”诸葛亮轻声重复道，双唇嗫嚅，似要说什么，又咽了回去。他缓缓避开了刘备的眼睛，再度开口道，“世人之口悠悠，青史椽笔如刀，谁不惧怕？陛下还可能真的看错了臣。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">蚌不但收闭了壳，还狠狠夹了他一下，疼得要命。刘备好不容易平息下来的怒火又腾腾窜涨上来，他恨恨一甩袖子，一时口不择言：</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“朕不放你走又如何？嗯？你觉得朕会怎么做？加你九锡，然后污你谋逆，再效前朝彭越、韩信故事？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“臣没有这个意思。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孔明所惧怕的，难道是我么？”刘备步步紧逼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“天子威严，何人不惧？”诸葛亮半闭了眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备放声大笑：“好一个天子威严！行，我也看懂了。当年曹操麾下功臣良将，多无善终。我本以为不过曹操此人心狠手辣，毫无恩义，现在想来，也许不全是如此。荀令君玉殒之前，说不定也曾这样抬棺上谏，句句诛心，只是你我不知罢了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">最后两句话，刘备是从牙缝里挤出来的。诸葛亮露出一脸冷冷的哂笑，眯起眼睛——这是他要进攻的姿态。刘备不想给他这个机会。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不过你放心，既然我都活成了曹操，连我敢托付天下的诸葛丞相都对我心生疑惧，我再苟存于世也没什么意思了。”刘备朗声道，“你的心愿是一统天下后告老还乡，我呢，一统天下之后却没什么念想。我知道我这个人吃得苦，却未必能享福，莫不如就此告别这个尘世，也好因为你这般胡搅蛮缠日日痛心！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下何故拿您的命来要挟臣！”诸葛亮的声音带着哭腔，“您知道我受不了这个。我说陛下不曾怜惜我，有错吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你带着一套棺椁来，还有脸同我说这话？”刘备的声音越来越高，浑身发颤，缀在敛服上的玉片叮叮当当作响，“我万万没想到，我们能够共患难，却不能同富贵。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“帝王无非如此。”诸葛亮偏偏像是拱火一样，见缝插针。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你觉得我真的不敢杀你？”刘备趔趄一步，声如裂帛，“我已不在乎自己生死，也不必在乎你的！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那就请陛下下诏吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“朕绝不放你走，生死都不放！”刘备一字一顿，言语铿锵，“我若入陵冢，你便做我陪葬！也不劳你为自己另外准备一套棺椁，我要你在帝棺里陪我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮的眼睛直直看向前方，眼中微微含泪，却不发一言。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备这一番胡言乱语，看起来是没说动诸葛亮，却把其余众臣吓得面如金纸。从刘备开始言及生死，站在法正身边的赵云就开始坐立不安。待到刘备威胁要杀诸葛亮，他赶紧拽了法正衣袖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孝直，你还不说点什么！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这时候其他人也都把眼睛落在法正身上——这朝廷上，仅次于刘备和诸葛亮的第三号人物非他莫属，此时此刻只有他站出来说话才有分量。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">法正眉头半蹙，眼中却没有任何紧张之色，轻描淡写道：“我劝过了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孝直！”赵云一跺脚，“嗐，算了，你不肯去劝，我去。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“哎——”法正拉了长声，一把拉住赵云的袖子，“这可不比劝阻东征，完全就是一滩浑水，你不要搅。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我也明白陛下说的都是气话，但是万一……”赵云说不下去了，抽了袖子，腾腾下殿而来。法正一个病弱文生，哪里拉得住名震天下的猛将赵子龙？只得叹息摇头，注视他跪在刘备面前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“请陛下息怒。”赵云劝了几句，刘备正愁没地方撒多余的邪火，这下赵云撞到了刀口上，他正好一不做二不休。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我听说子龙也曾劝过丞相谨慎行事，退守臣纲。”刘备冷言道，“可有此事？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">赵云眼前一黑，望殿上看了一眼，正看到一脸无奈摊手摇头的法正。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不过是场面上的话而已。”赵云在战场上孤胆豪情，从无惧色，但是在这样的刘备面前也不得不认怂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“场面？哈哈，当年直言敢谏，甚至跟我拍桌子瞪眼的赵将军，如今也在朕的场面上游走了！”刘备对天长叹，“都是我当年比骨肉兄弟，血脉相连之人都要亲近的同袍将士！现在一个两个，居然都跟我如此生分！我从未想过，我刘备有一天居然活到这么失败的份上。早知道这天下是如此鸩毒，我又何至于此？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">法正在殿上默默扶额，不过赵云已经满头大汗，没心思看他了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下此时是一国之君，请自重！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备暴怒，一声令下，着侍卫将赵云下监牢待发落。仿佛这样还不解气，刘备望着赵云背影，恨声道：“这一国之君，我已经做够了！”说着，他竟然一抽手扯了绕在颌下朱色纮带，拔了天子玉笄，反手在台阶上摔得粉碎。头冠再无凭依，被他一甩头投到尘土中。花白的发散下来，落了他满肩。他抽了腰间皇帝配剑，横在自己脖子上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下！”众臣再次齐齐下跪，只有法正一个人在那戳着，显得十分尴尬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮再也看不下去了，膝行几步上前，一把抓了刘备下裳，玉片在手心里面硌得生疼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下真的是要逼臣以死明志吗！”诸葛亮高声喊道，“陛下若非要这样，就先杀了臣。”之前刘备赐他剑履上殿的特权，他很少使用。今日鬼使神差地带了剑来，果然派上了用场——他解下腰间章武剑，双手递了上去，“就用陛下赐我的这一柄剑取我性命。我死于‘章武’，此生无恨。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">一语双关，竟让刘备一时心乱如麻；再加上赵云刚才横插一杠子，他忽然在无穷怒意中生出些许凄凉。他看了看眼中含泪，面容憔悴的诸葛亮，只觉得心中疼成一片——他又有什么不懂的道理？只是之前天下未定，他忙于战事，无暇思考。如今闲暇下来，方才体会到高处不胜的冷寒刺骨。其实众臣又有什么过错？他因自己的孤独，苛责了所有人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">然而，孔明，我以为你是能懂，能承接这一切的。看来我对你也苛责了吗？他低头对上诸葛亮的目光，深深叹了口气，持剑的手慢慢放下了。诸葛亮持剑的胳膊也放松了下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“众卿都回去吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">众人谁都一动不动，宛如木雕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“朕让你们回去！”刘备吼了一声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">法正带头深揖为礼，朗声称诺，然后从跪了一地的人群里拔腿出去，头也不回地离开了皇宫。一看连尚书令法正都做了表率，别人也就没什么担心的了，一个个如蒙大赦，赶紧逃离这个是非之地，只留下披头散发的刘备和抱着他双腿的诸葛亮，还有那具黑漆浓墨的棺材。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你别跪着了，都这么久了，小心着凉。”看看众人都散了，刘备才语重心长地对诸葛亮说，“随我进去相谈，好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下先把这身……衣服脱了。”诸葛亮非常固执。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备笑了笑，压低了声音：“衣服可以脱。但是要我脱衣服的话，你也得脱。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮又是一脸窘相，刘备这一次拉了他的胳膊，摇动了他生在地上的根茎，把他拎了起来。诸葛亮跪久了，脚步有些不稳。刘备扶了他的手臂，把他往身边拢了拢，诸葛亮没有拒绝。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">屋内灯烛摇曳，暖意融融，刚才仿佛在两人之间结成冰的气氛，也被融化了些许。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“请陛下更衣。”诸葛亮给刘备拿了衣物，放在榻上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“谁说我要换衣服了？”刘备看着他，“刚才我说你也得脱衣，我才肯脱。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下今天不怕当汉哀帝了？”诸葛亮挑了挑嘴角。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你不脱我就一直穿着这个，正好门口有你带来的棺材，我索性躺在里面睡就是了。我总觉得啊，我若是愿意，这一睡，就不会再起来了。梦里我应当能看到年轻时候的孔明吧，一身白衣，笑容恣意，与我无话不谈，把酒言欢，也能与我享肌肤之亲，耳鬓厮磨。若是能回到那时候，哪怕只有一天，我都愿意用这残生去换的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下！”诸葛亮一把拽住刘备的领口，再也摆不出那副礼法森严的假面，“你虽然惯于行险，却从不轻言生死。当年几次全军覆没，差点丧于敌手，你都不曾放弃，为何得了天下，反而又要拿命开玩笑？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“天下……”刘备叹了口气，把手搭在诸葛亮肩膀上，“我用这天下，能换回当年的鱼水之欢吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮刚想说什么，刘备竖一指于唇边，那动作竟有些风流之态：“我此时此刻不想听什么大志什么公心，我只想听孔明一句肺腑之言。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我即使不再是丞相，也可以留在陛下身边，日夜相伴。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备苦笑着摇了摇头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“闹了这么久，你还是要坚持你的那一套。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我觉得这样没什么不妥。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“于公自然没什么不妥，于私，我不答应。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮的语气有了几分居高临下：“你已经不是当年凭一己之力，数万兵马称霸一方的诸侯了，这些事，由不得你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备大笑：“我当年穷途末路时，尚有自由之身；现在成了一国之主，反而事事受牵累。大家都争这个皇位，到底是图什么呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是啊，你当年图什么，自己心里不清楚吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备霍然起身：“我图天下安定，黎民安泰，也为我自己一展宏图，不甘人下。其余的，和我无关。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“国之重器，陛下担了，就要负起全部的责任，不能凭自己一时意气行事。”诸葛亮目光如炬，虽无那些繁文缛节，但言语仍旧端正如前。本来已经有所缓和的气氛忽然又一次剑拔弩张起来。刘备冷笑了一下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“好，你要跟我说国之重器，我就说说看！”刘备背手而立，“当年尧舜之世，天下有道者得之；之后周公辅成王，身居高位手执权柄而无忧惧，哪怕流言加身亦不为所动。因此尧舜、周公之治，垂范万世。反而后代君臣多龃龉猜忌，天下动乱，人心不古。我刘备虽不才，但也敢妄效古圣先贤，谐君臣以昭大义，托天下而明是非！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮也没料到他居然真的认真说起天下和君臣之事，默然半晌，从来巧舌如簧，此时居然裹了锈一般，半个字也说不出口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备转过头来凝视着他，诸葛亮低下头，解开自己的腰带，脱下外氅。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“明明刚才还在讲于私之心，回头又说得这么大义凛然。”诸葛亮哂道，“也罢，这衣服我脱就是。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮说到做到，行动力极强，不但脱了外衣，连内里贴身衣衫都尽皆除去，一丝不挂地坐在榻上，仰头看着刘备。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孔明还是心下不服。”刘备一语戳穿了他的心思。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“没什么服不服，这天下都是陛下的，何况我区区一身？陛下想要什么，开口就是了，我没有不能给的。也无非以身事主，以前做过，现在也不是不行。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这话让刘备在原地呆立片刻，终究冷哼了一声，解了衣带，粗暴扯下那并不舒服的敛服——那本来就不该是给他活着穿的。脱下来的时候，他感到一丝轻松，也有几分焦虑。就在身上还剩下里衣时，他停了动作。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“算了。”刘备叹了口气，“孔明让我脱了敛服，我已经照办了。这里衣，就让我穿着吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮没说什么，点了点头。刘备上了榻，稍稍把下褥扯下来一点，露出里面半抬头的男根。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“老了，不中用了，看着孔明这般好看的玉体，都才只有这点反应。”刘备笑道，脸有些微红，“孔明不如帮我……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮仍旧一言不发，起身蹲在榻边，挪到刘备两腿之间，手扶着刘备的膝盖，双唇将阳物纳入口中。他本可以不必如此，但是这故作屈辱的姿态，似乎是要说明什么，不过刘备已经被情欲蛊惑，无暇思考。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">好久没有与诸葛亮行此时的刘备以为自己已经在年岁中遗忘了色欲的滋味，但是被这人一碰触，所有当年的绮丽回忆，尽皆重回脑海。他感觉到自己的男根在那湿软温热的口中不断胀大，终于又有了年轻时候的姿态丰绰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮的口活虽然有些生疏，但是毕竟做过太多次，稍稍实践就能想起来。很快他用手握住了刘备的一对春囊，揉搓捏弄，一边用舌尖划过所有的凸起，舌根若有似无地吸吮着，让刘备不禁双腿发颤，喉头也开始滚动出快慰呻吟。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">然而他很快就意识到了诸葛亮的用意——以现在他把守精关的能力，就凭如此，便可以很快射出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">以退为进，速战速决，这才是诸葛亮的用意——这里不是香衾暖帐的床笫，而是兵锋交接的战场。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备按了他的头，让他停下来，抽出自己的男根，龟头和诸葛亮的唇之间，拉出一条细细银丝。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“臣还有什么可以侍奉陛下的？”诸葛亮虽然眼中情欲潋滟，但是语气仍旧那般淡然如初。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你就不能……”刘备觉得心里难过，一时间好不容易硬起来一些的阳物竟然被这一句话激得又泄了几分气力。他拉诸葛亮站起身来，在灯火下细细打量那美好胴体。良久，他长叹一声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我已经老了，可孔明还在壮年。”刘备抬起头，握住诸葛亮的手，“又何必在我身上虚掷年华？或许我真的该放你走。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮喉头滚动了一下，咬肌紧绷，抓着刘备的手握紧了。刘备的另一只手抚上诸葛亮的下体——那里已经有了反应，不过没什么精气神，没精打采地站着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他拉诸葛亮躺了下来，从床边小柜里摸出一瓶油膏，扶着他的一条腿搭在肩膀上。玉色双臀之间的缝隙里春色隐约可见，他把诸葛亮双腿分得大一些，挖了油膏，探指而入。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮轻轻颤抖了一下，大约也是久无此事，所以不习惯了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“委屈孔明了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下这时候还说这种话……”诸葛亮脸颊微红，“做就是了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮的态度让他疼，让他恼怒，却也让他无可奈何。他勉强自己那随时准备缴械投降的硬物顶到穴口，却上下滑了半天插不进去。他本想就这样放弃，但是看着诸葛亮一副无所谓的表情，又有些心下不服，用手指扩张了那穴口，用指尖感受里面柔软嫩滑的褶皱，想象那谷道包裹自己性器的快感，另一只手揉搓着顶端，才终于又把它彻底唤醒了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这一次他终于如愿以偿地顶了进去，诸葛亮皱起眉头来，两手抓了他的手腕。这本该是春色泛起的情动时刻，然而刘备顶弄了十几下，却觉得愈发疲惫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他后知后觉地意识到自己也许应该去亲吻诸葛亮，但是却好象被什么吓住了一般，他俯下了身去，还有些犹豫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮闭着眼睛，没有意识到刘备内心的天人交战。他呼吸深重，偶有呻吟流泻，的确是享受的，但也在享受里躲避什么。鱼水之欢，当年的耳鬓厮磨，时隔多年再次重温，却满不是那么回事。即使昨天晚上经过那一场大吵大闹，他还在夜里浑身燥热地醒来，渴求刘备那不再年轻的身体；然而此时此刻，当刘备把肉刃埋在他的身体里的时候，他却只觉得困惑丛生，无法投入全身心。他甚至在刘备脱衣服的时候有些想打退堂鼓——他觉得自己无法面对很多东西，无论是刘备袒露的心还是身体，于他都太过沉重。他也不知为何。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">所以当刘备拒绝脱下里衣的时候，他甚至有一分欣慰和放松。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孔明不舒服吗？”刘备在耳边轻声问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“没有……这样很好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我果然还是老了……”刘备的动作缓慢下来，“我也明白你为什么要走了，孔明。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮两臂用力，紧紧环住刘备，“不是因为这个。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“又有什么区别？我留不住你。”刘备深吸了一口气，“再给我这最后一次欢爱，明天你就走吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“主公真的舍得我走？”不觉间又用回那最习惯的称呼，惧怕剥尽了他最后的伪装。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备从上而下看着他，疲惫地笑了：“若是回不到最初，不如放你归去。也许蒋琬说得对，这样的结果，于你于我都是最好的。”刘备叹了口气，“我明天就放了他们……也放了你。你看如何？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮心如乱麻，那本来就没什么精气神的小东西终于败下阵来，而刘备的动作也停了，他能够觉到自己身体里的硬挺已不再有之前的雄风。他很想对刘备说，我从未真想离开陛下。然而此时刘备翻了个身，将无精打采的阳物抽离他的身体，疲惫地躺在他身边。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“抱歉，孔明，我不该以死相逼。我自知此举伤你颇深，我也明白那封遗诏……把你逼到何等境地。我之前说当时自己不如死了，真的不只是气话。我的确有那么一点点是愿你能自取这天下的。因为唯有如此，我才不尝有愧于你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下！”诸葛亮要坐起身，又被刘备按住了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“听我说完，孔明。我想明白一个道理，身为君王，这般孤独无依，大概是我的宿命。我认命了。况且，我已经年过六旬，怕是也去日无多，你离我而去，总好过亲眼看我终老。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这话好似言辞恳切，却怎么听都不象是刘备能说出的话。诸葛亮使劲眨巴眼睛，看着躺在身边之人，仿佛能看穿他的皮相之下藏的是妖魔鬼怪，而不是他所熟悉的心爱之人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">然而刘备就是刘备，垂老而倦意丛生，一双眼有些朦胧，直直看向帐顶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他忽然诚惶诚恐，想要去拥抱，又想起身逃离。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“天下未定之前，我只能依靠你，现在……我不能再如此自私，把你栓在我身边了。这对你不公，我亦无法承担。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮只觉心肠百转纠缠，有几分酸楚又有几分辛辣，气愤和难过都堵在胸腔里，压得他喘不上气来。那么一瞬间，他甚至希望刘备像之前那样和他大吵大闹一番。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下才举尧舜周公之旧例，说得堂皇。结果看来不过也是这一层私情的缘故，才肯信重于臣。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">然而刘备并未如他所想那样，再起争执，而是眨了眨眼睛，转而看向他，低声道：“我不是什么贤君圣主。我做不到。天下可以平定，但是人心……从来叵测啊！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">不觉间诸葛亮汗湿锦衾，他不知道该说什么，甚至不知道该作何想法。当年数入绝境，刘备几乎身死军覆，都没有说过一句“我做不到”。此时此刻他对着自己，对着那沉甸甸的爱和宏阔天下，居然第一次言说放弃和无奈。有那么一瞬间，诸葛亮心中不免横生错觉——他已躺入那口黑漆的棺材中，眼前只剩下湛湛青天。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">而刘备的下一句话把棺材盖压了上来，还钉上了几枚钉子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“庄子云，相濡以沫，不若相忘于江湖。诚不我欺。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">最终他们并未完成这最后一次的欢爱。无人再有气力点起情火，更无法点燃对方。他们没有亲吻，也没有相拥，而是在沉默中各自起身，悉悉索索地穿衣。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“既然陛下了解臣一片苦心，臣……谢过陛下。”整束好衣冠，诸葛亮再次跪在刘备面前，躬身下拜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">想不到我刘备也有认输的时候。刘备看着面前的诸葛亮，长叹一口气。我没有败给曹操，没有败给孙权，却败给了你，我的丞相。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“起来吧。”刘备淡然说，“我这就吩咐人去拟诏，不耽误你明日的行程。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下，臣……”诸葛亮的肩头耸动。刘备咬了咬牙，心里发了狠——反正别离都是迟早的事情，又何必在乎早晚？他知道诸葛亮在回避什么，他也明白自己似乎在回避同样的东西，只是他不能一走了之。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">最终能做的，大概也不过相忘而已。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这一切都是我造成的，我对不住你，孔明。”刘备说，“我不能补偿你什么，但至少不该再苦苦相逼。我向你道歉。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮两眼失神，一时无言。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你承担了太多不该承担的东西，那本该是……是朕一人之负担，可朕却把这一切加诸丞相之身，不可饶恕啊。若是丞相不肯原谅，朕也明白。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备忍住眼泪，再次拍了拍诸葛亮的胳膊：“你走吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我没想到……”诸葛亮摇了摇头，“我以为陛下……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">几次欲言又止，刘备又何尝不明白那未出口之言？他偏偏却要装糊涂，如他之前装狠毒凌厉，出言伤人。刘备啊刘备，他在心里自嘲，居然把事情搞到这一步田地，自以为能够解开那重重心结，结果到头来，还是把一切推向深渊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你走吧。”他又重复了一句，转过身去，背对着诸葛亮，不忍再去看他的脸，也隐藏了自己的老泪纵横。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“竟然连一点回寰的余地都不留下啊。”诸葛亮在背后叹道，“也好，陛下，既然如此，臣告辞。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">得不到全部就不如尽数摧毁，这听起来倒像是曹操，而非自己的作风——果然也是时过境迁，人心难测；不过至少好过闹到曹操和荀彧那般境地，这样也许竟是最好的结局。刘备自暴自弃地想着，耳听诸葛亮逐渐远去的脚步，终于浑身无力地躺回到榻上。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮来到尚书台的时候，时候还早，他刚一进内署，便有些意外而又似是意料之中地看到了尚带几分病容的法正，正伏案写什么东西。他心里咯噔了一下。法正这些天来因为疾病的缘故，并不每日都亲自来办公，即使来了，也不会这么一大早到，除非出了什么大事——比如昨天的那一场好戏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">咳，昨日之事想来还有点尴尬，不提也罢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮刚想打招呼，法正头也不抬就点了他的名字：“孔明来啦？坐。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孝直怎知是我？”诸葛亮坐下，笑问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这个时间，直接就来找到我这里的，除了你和陛下，不会有别人了。他若来的话，就算没人提前通报，也当一边推门而进一边跟我讲话。”法正终于放下笔，抬起头来，“进了门还不开口，肯定是你没错了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“难怪你今天一大早就来到尚书台，原来是知道有人来找。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“也是因为今天觉得身体好些了，又放心不下你们这一对活宝君臣。不然我才不来趟这浑水。”法正撇了撇嘴，“我昨天跟你说什么来着？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮不去接着满是刺的话头，赶紧切入正题：“昨日，陛下可有命你……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是，正在写着了。”法正已经知道他要问什么，遂拖了长声，打断了他的问话，用指节敲了一下一旁的竹简——不是他正在批写那一卷，却是旁边的另一册。诸葛亮探头去看，上面只有两个字儿，“上谕”。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你这和没写一样啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是啊，反正最后也用不上，写了多浪费竹简和笔墨。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮哭笑不得：“你还有心戏谑于我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我也是真佩服你啊。”法正揣了手，“我以为你们闹够了就完了，结果你居然让他改了主意？这我可真是捉摸不透了。敢问，你这次又是用了什么妙计？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">面对这略带讽刺挖苦的问题，诸葛亮一时语塞，总不能说因为要上床云雨一番结果硬不起来半路缩卵——况且他明白，此非问题所在，不过是个由头罢了。他当然不知那短短数刻间，刘备内心中发生了如何天翻地覆之变，然而刘备说出那些话的时候，他分明从那衰老的皇帝眼中，看到他之前从未见过的惶恐和闪避。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他竟然因我，忧惧到这个份上吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">见他久久不语，法正轻轻咳嗽了一声：“若是不好回答，就不问了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“也没什么不好回答的。”诸葛亮斟酌了一下，“昨日，陛下对我说，相濡以沫，不若相忘于江湖。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">法正的脸色沉了沉，叹了口气，“我就说，闹得太认真，最后容易弄假成真。真是乌鸦嘴。”他看了一眼窗外的日头，“他既说这话，且又这个时候了……看来，陛下，或是传话的宦官，今天是不会来了。今日不来，以后也不会再为此事来了。”法正说着，扯过那卷写了两个字的竹简，挽袖执笔，手举得高高，笔尖在砚台上来回转悠，动作大起大落，“那看起来，我是得赶紧拟了赐你还乡的诏书了。你昨天可整理了回乡携行之物？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮只觉得太阳穴一跳一跳地疼，喊了一声“孝直”，眉头紧锁，双手按在几案上。法正看了他一眼，如愿以偿地放下就没打算拿来写字的笔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“帮我劝劝陛下。”诸葛亮低低说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“劝不了。”法正摇头，又去捉笔。诸葛亮一把按住他的手腕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“只有你能帮我了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我帮不了你，谁都帮不了你。”法正严肃地看着他，“是你自己走到这一步的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“就算不为了我，也为了陛下想想。”诸葛亮恳求道，“我知道他还是在怄气，若我真的走了，他恐怕要后悔。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你之前不为他着想，现在还管他后悔不后悔？”法正一撇嘴，“再说，如果过几天他真后悔了，还会把你找回来，官复原职的，这段时间里我还能过一把丞相瘾。这不是皆大欢喜？”看诸葛亮一副无言以对的表情，法正笑了，“还是说，你心里清楚，你若就这样走了，也许就永远没机会回来了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮拿这个人实在是一点办法都没有，但是不得不承认，法正对他心里最深的恐惧洞若观火。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我做错了吗？”沉默良久，诸葛亮放开了法正的手腕，“孝直，你实话实说，一开始我上表请辞丞相，领虚位，求厚禄，难道不是应当的吗？怎么会闹到这番田地？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你思索许久，就问了这么个蹩脚问题。”法正轻哼一声，“可叹诸葛丞相天下头顶聪明之人，怎么偏偏这件事上糊涂成这样？”看诸葛亮一副不服的样子，他用食指轻轻点着诸葛亮的手背，“为臣之道，天衣无缝。然而你既然没错，他允你告老还乡，又有什么错？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我求情义两全，他却恩断义绝。”诸葛亮梗着脖子强词夺理。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“胡说八道，这主意明明也是你自己出的。”法正笑，“你不说，他还想不到。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮不吭声了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">法正顿了顿，遂又正了颜色：“你为臣，他为君。为臣者固难在君主面前有所进，但退身容易；而为君者唯有背水一战，甚至以进为退。此事你可以说他过虑，但是……”法正眼珠一转，一句话在他如火灼的内心中浇了滚油，“丞相也曾身近其境，怕不能不明白其中滋味吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮蹙了眉，良久，才长叹一声：“正因我明白，才更是踌躇。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">两人都是聪明人，不需要多说。法正心知肚明地颔首。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那就看你要什么了。虽说退身容易，也要看你愿不愿意退这一步。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他当然不愿意。经过这般大风大浪，如今他最大的渴求，就是希望能和刘备相守到最后——天下未定之前，他觉得复兴汉室是他唯一的心愿，除此之外再无所求。然而人心难以餍足，目的达成之后，又难免希冀更多——也许是更简单的，也许是更困难的一个渴求，一个横亘了他生命的肖想，在此时此刻变得无比真实，重过身家性命，重过朝廷和天下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">法正眯着眼睛，仿佛在阅读他的魂灵。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮忽地无端想起他接到遗诏那一瞬间的决心。当时的他吓住了所有人，也包括他自己。人们之后说他当时宛如刘备附体——那时候他们还不知道刘备未死，诸葛亮也就接受了这个说法。后来刘备逃回来，诸葛亮只觉得那些鬼神之事果然虚言。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">但现在他心里忽地明晰起来：他与刘备，无论隔着千山万水，甚至是阴阳死生，又何曾有一时一刻的远离？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮笑了：“他必须背水一战，我看来也得放手一搏才行。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“若如此，这诏书我先不起草，替你能压多久压多久，陛下应该不会太为难我。”法正道，“不过你也要抓紧时间，别再拖拖拉拉了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你的意思是，让我直接去找他？”诸葛亮想了想，“只怕他不见我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“他不见你也算个事儿？你也不想想，你当初是怎么不见他来着。”法正大笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮浑身打了个激灵，合手作礼：“孝直一言，令我醍醐灌顶。”然后他也笑了，“但是我当初确实没有故意不见他。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">法正点着他的胸口，笑得更加恣意：“你还有心思多嘴，还不赶紧进宫去！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">不出意料地，刘备提前发了话，让宦官们不要放诸葛亮进去见他。还说自己身体不适，这几天暂休朝议。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“说实话，陛下他是真的病了，还是躲着不见我？”诸葛亮抓了小黄门，一定要逼问出个真相。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮认真起来，不怒自威，小黄门战战兢兢，只好实话实说：“陛下看起来身体没什么问题，但是精神头不大好，现在还在睡着。不瞒您说，他昨晚似乎哭了大半夜，我们去伺候，他都把我们赶出来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">听说刘备一个人孤零零哭了半宿，诸葛亮只觉得心里发酸，眼眶涩痛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那我就在这里等着，等他睡醒。请你务必转告他，丞相诸葛亮求见。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“可是陛下说……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮一再坚持，小黄门很是为难，但还是不得不照办。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">又等了大半个时辰，诸葛亮最后还是接到同样的一句答复：“不见。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮也不在意，他大约预料到了这个答复。他客客气气地对小黄门讨来笔墨纸砚，欲留信给皇帝。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下讲明过，您若留信，他也不会看的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“他不看是他的事，我写是我的事。”诸葛亮顽固得如一块石头，天下的事情，都要按他的想法来才行。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">好在他不需要什么天下，只要一人之心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">写下书信的时候他想起当年刘备给他留的那一封信——当时他们还不相识，刘备前来拜访，却正值他外出访友未归。刘备留下书信表达求见之诚意，诸葛亮当晚在草庐内点一盏油灯读了，一边读一边不觉微笑满脸。刘备言辞毫无雕琢矫饰，字字真诚恳切，让诸葛亮读了便不免心生憧憬。他稍年轻些时候，在刘表席间见过太多文士儒生，言辞灼灼，下笔煌煌，若说学问，那自然没得挑，然而诸葛亮却总觉得空洞浮华，无足道哉。他也曾年轻气盛和一些大儒争辩过，后来逐渐发现自己门庭冷落了许多，除了几个挚友，再无人与他走动。他也不在意，反而愈发狂傲，自比管仲乐毅，抱膝长啸于林泉。也不是没有“高人”教导过他，做人不能太狂；对方年高德劭，最重要的是，看那颤颤巍巍的模样，怕是会被一两句重话气死当场，所以他才没有把话说得太难听，还是把老先生弄了个下不来台，拂袖而去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">后来他见到了刘备。刘备初看起来不是个狂人，甚至过于柔和，笑容和蔼，礼节备至，怎么看都配不上那枭雄之名；想不到二人坐下相谈，刘备一张口就是“欲信大义于天下”，语调中全无激昂慷慨，仿佛这话说得理所应当。诸葛亮脑中过了一遍刘备那屡战屡败颠沛流离的惨痛履历，忽然觉得，自己的狂和他比起来，根本不算什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">不谙世事时的狂傲妄言皆不过年少无知，走过重重人生逆旅还能把一腔热血轻描淡写与人道尽，才是真狂士。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">从那以后，他就死心塌地跟着刘备，也收敛了一身年少意气的虚浮锋芒——他在刘备这里，学会了真正的豪情，也学会了深沉的爱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">想到往事诸葛亮感慨万千，下笔如飞，也不管那些骈四俪六对仗工整，想到哪里写到哪里，把他这么长时间来的所思所想，都倾注于笔下。写完以后他只觉得眼睛发涩，伸手一摸，才发现泪水已经打湿了脸颊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">放下了笔，他本想就这样把它交给小黄门。不过他念头一转，再次坐下来，又要了更多纸张，从头抄了一遍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这一份你交给他陛下，另外一份，放在他的书案上，和其他卷宗放一起便可，最要紧的是伸手就能拿到。”诸葛亮吩咐小黄门，“切记，不要提前告诉他书案上那一份的事。”说完他又补充道，“若是陛下怪罪，就说是孤的命令。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">一日无事，转过天来，诸葛亮仍旧到丞相府办公，仿佛什么都没发生。马良和蒋琬都回到了相府，说之前所谓下狱，也不过是被扔到一个别馆中，有人看守，足吃足喝，蒙头大睡了两天而已。一看刘备就没有真要杀他们的意思。听了这个，诸葛亮放心了一些。然而那封信如石沉大海，一直到傍晚也没个响动。诸葛亮如坐针毡，上午还能保持平静，眼看天色已晚，越发觉得难耐。那一夜他都没睡踏实，闭上眼睛，就是刘备那疲惫的笑容，和犹在耳边的话语。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">——“身为君王，这般孤独无依，大概是我的宿命。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮在辗转反侧中逐渐碰触到了一个模糊的轮廓。他知道刘备和他在恐惧相同的东西，而他却从未站在刘备的立场上去想想刘备的考虑——他固然可以尝试退一步而求两全，然而法正说得对，为君王者有进无退。诸葛亮功高震主，赏无可赏，却屈领一个虚职和爵禄田财，这摆明了就是和皇帝貌合神离，互相猜忌。而且，刘备年事已高而诸葛亮年富力强，甚至无法效法高祖萧何——况且诸葛亮绝无可能贪污受贿强占民田，刘备也不会将他下狱羞辱。这等局势，将来有一日新君即位，难保不会有诸多龃龉；若朝中有变，更是后患无穷。此时此刻，刘备要么打发他回家，免除后患，要么彻底倾心倾国以待，信任他的忠心不二，以绝心天下人和后继者的叵信和妄念。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">此为天下大计，刘备尚算到他前面一步；更何况，他们之间，不只有公心相待而已。他诸葛亮可以是掌握实权的大汉丞相，可以是不问朝政的太傅侯爵，也可以是一介乡野村夫，但是刘备只能是皇帝。他若不能倾自己所有与之相依相伴，互相扶持，还要瞻前顾后，虚与委蛇，也无异于把刘备一人置于那孤独之境，袖手旁观。若如此，刘备那句“若是回不到最初，不如放你归去”，倒也不是气话了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">思及此，诸葛亮不禁感慨，愈发怀念起刘备的陪伴来。就这样满心思绪万千，迷迷糊糊没睡多久，耳边便听到雄鸡报晓之声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这一天诸葛亮连强作镇定都难，时常端着公文发愣。中午时分他困倦得不行，小睡了一阵。接着一直挨到了接近申时，仍旧毫无音讯。诸葛亮坐不住了，开始犹豫自己要不再去找刘备。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">就在这时法正来访，劈头就是一句：“今天陛下亲自来找我，让我赶紧把那份诏书拟好。看他的样子，应当是认真的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮手心里全是冷汗：“陛下看起来如何？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“眼睛肿着，脸色不大好。”法正摇头，“你们再这么闹下去，他恐怕真的要被你气出个好歹。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我没气他。我连他的面都没见到。”诸葛亮苦笑，这话说得底气不足。那封信虽然字字恳切，但是其实翻来覆去还是那套车轱辘话。昨天晚上自己所思所想，也许也应该对刘备剖白才是。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">就在此时，有宦官前来传旨。诸葛亮心下疑惑，难道刘备居然绕过尚书台，直接宣口谕让他滚蛋？匆忙出来一看，只见宦官们拖来了刘备的乘舆，停在相府门前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下口谕，丞相劳苦功高，特赏赐此乘舆载丞相回乡。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“此乃陛下之物，臣若用，乃是僭越了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下已经料到您会这么说，特意叮嘱说，此物虽皇帝旧物，然而皇帝旗号伞盖尽皆去除，丞相勿忧。”宦官说完，又看了诸葛亮一眼，表情有些为难，“陛下还说……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮直觉不好，但还是硬着头皮问下去：“什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下说，当年统一天下之战中，丞相也用过此物，再用一次，让它载丞相还乡，应当也没什么为难的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮面容阴沉，若非对方是皇帝派遣来传旨之人，恐怕早就给他脸色看了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“谢过陛下。”诸葛亮强摆出一套客气的模样，送走了宦官。他背着手，围着那乘舆转了三圈——上面虽然撤掉了皇帝车盖饰物，但其上龙纹鲜明，仍旧不是他该用的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">不过刘备说得也没错，他的确用过此物——那次情况紧急，为了迷惑魏军，当有人在皇帝乘舆之上现身。诸葛亮本意是雕刻木人以代刘备，与敌军距离遥远，应该能够蒙混过关。然而最后弃此法不用，一是时间来不及，二是车驾上之人必须要有指挥和上下车的动作，木人无法乱真。最后诸葛亮穿上全套战甲，以身相替——这是极大的僭越，但也是那一战重挫魏军威风，鼓舞汉军士气的关键，非他无人可行此事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">非他，无人可替刘备定天下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备回来后，这件事他虽知晓，却从不提起，仿佛从未发生过。然而此时此刻在诸葛亮言辞恳切请求留下的关头，却把此物拿出来踩他的脚痛，让他乘此车离开京师，不知是让他惧，还是要他怒，总之是没安了好心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮以手触轮辐。虽然舆身已经被洗刷干净，他的手指仿佛还能碰触到那灭魏之战留下的征尘。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他绕到车前，双手扶轼而跪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">法正站到他背后，一言不发地看着他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下这是在逼我啊……”诸葛亮嘴唇嚅嗫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“他在逼你，也是在逼他自己。”法正伸手去拽他的袍袖，“你最好现在就去找他，不然可能就没机会了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“他多半是看了我给他的信，才会突然有此举动。”诸葛亮起身叹道，“这么看来，他大概是不会见我了。而是铁了心让我走。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">法正嘴角牵了牵：“他让你走，你就肯走？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“他是天子，生杀予夺，都在他一人之手。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">法正长叹了一口气：“别怪我说话不好听，你若真的走了，只怕他……”末了，法正终于还是只能再次叹息，变了话题，“也罢，你若真的要走，我就去完成那份诏书。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">看着法正离开的背影，诸葛亮的泪水滚落下来。他知道法正没说出的话是什么。他想起刘备那句“你离我而去，总好过亲眼看我终老”。他的脑海中无端浮现出刘备穿着缀玉敛服的模样——不是那和他大吵大闹的精神气十足的刘备，而是冰冷的毫无生气的尸体，在华贵敛服覆盖之下，那张他深爱的脸被缀玉的面罩慢慢遮盖住，连最后一个亲吻都不留给他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他这才意识到，自己多年未曾亲吻过刘备——即使上次的亲近，因为心里隔了重重阻碍，甚至没有想要去表达心中的热切之情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">每次见到他，都希望能够拥他入怀，诉说相思之苦和爱恋之炽。然而当两人对面而立，能说出口的无非是冷冰冰的公事，和伤人之语。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮伏在车上，潸然泪下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他忽然终于看清了刘备的恐惧——在那帝王之心的繁复思量，荷国之重的千钧重担之下，最简单也最无法承受的一切。爱让他们二人无所畏惧，生死与共，也让他们畏葸不前，徒生担忧。刘备一生勇敢坚韧，但也有他的忧惧和无法面对之事；天下之大，却也只能仰赖诸葛亮一人而已。他们君臣已为一体，刘备没有退路，他诸葛亮又何曾有过？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">哭了片刻，诸葛亮擦擦眼泪，撤后一步，对着那乘舆跪了下来，拜了三拜，接着起身唤过家丁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“套车。”他望面前一指，“对，就是这御赐乘舆。还有，带上琴，载上之前那副棺椁。孤要进宫面见陛下。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">到达皇宫时天色已晚，城中灯光次第亮起，月明星稀。诸葛亮着一身白衣，驾乘皇帝和他自己都曾用过的车驾，穿过洛阳繁华街市，万家灯火，直奔皇宫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">不出所料地，诸葛亮又一次被小黄门拦在外面。诸葛亮也不固执要见，只是问他之前自己留下的信皇帝看了没有。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“交到他手上那一封，他拿到手里就扔在炉子里烧了。过了一阵子，才看到几案上那一封。他也没怪罪在下，只是吩咐人把他的旧乘舆送给丞相。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是了，我今日就是驾着这车来的。”诸葛亮微微一笑，“还是劳烦转告陛下，臣在殿外空场上等着他改变主意，顺便烧些旧物。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">说完，诸葛亮转身而出，让人卸了那车，和棺材堆在一起。他亲手拿了早已准备好的火油，均匀地泼洒在乘舆和棺材上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“丞相，您这是……”下人看他表情肃穆，又往这御赐之舆上洒油，握着火把的手也开始颤抖。诸葛亮也不解释什么，倒光了一罐子油，翻手把那陶罐在地上摔得粉粉碎，然后对着下人一伸手掌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">虽然满头是汗，下人还是不敢违逆他的意思，递上了火把。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你去那边廊下，把我的琴架好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮握了火把，围着那乘舆和棺材转了一圈，扬手将火把掷向二物。火碰着油，顷刻间烈焰铺展，火光冲天，直烧出吱吱嘎嘎的响声。诸葛亮微微一笑，几步转向琴旁，坐了下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“今日，就让亮再为主公弹上一曲。”诸葛亮的声音轻得如同一个耳语，摇指拨弦，琴声如流水般溢出——不是那赞颂贤君之《尧畅》、《舜操》，也不是抒叙幽情之《幽兰》、《白雪》，甚至不是那畅言家国豪情之高祖《大风歌》，而是一首缠绵浓烈的《凤求凰》。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">是夜无风，火焰哔哔啵啵冲天而起，烈焰中仿佛看得见朱雀的精魂。诸葛亮半闭着眼，火光映在他脸上身上，明明灭灭，摇摇晃晃，再配上烧灼碎裂之声，竟显得那畅叙情爱之曲有些铿锵杀伐之意。诸葛亮一曲终了，没有停滞，起手再抚同一首。一曲三奏，一次比一次更加恣意，最终竟变调作羽声激昂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">三遍弹罢，诸葛亮站起身来，扫视了一周。偏殿一个小窗后似有人影晃动，然而无旨召他入内。他的胸口大起大落，汗湿额角，仿佛才临兵阵，刚历生死。他双手捧起古琴，两步走入空场距火堆不远之处——火内乘舆和棺材已经烧得不成形状，嘎啦啦断落之声不断。诸葛亮一手抓了琴弦，用力一扯，断数弦坠地；复扬臂高高举琴在手，用尽全力摔于砖石之上，琴身铿然断作两截。他捡起地上的残琴，面向熊熊烈焰，灼热火焰连他的泪水都烤得温热。他投断琴入烈焰，火舌瞬间卷了琴身，将那小小一段木头顷刻之间吞噬无遗。诸葛亮泪水滚落，泣不成声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孔明，”这时，背后忽地响起他惦念已久的温柔语声，“随我进来吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">屋门关上了，他与刘备相对而立。屋内灯火不算太过明亮，但是能够触及每一个角落，温暖而舒适。诸葛亮看着刘备略有些泛红的双眼，上前了一步。若是往常，不管是在什么场合，哪怕只有他们两人，他都要给刘备下跪行礼。可此时此刻他不但不想，也不能这么做。他能做的，应该做的只有一件事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他几步上前，抱紧了刘备，深深亲吻了他的唇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备最初还下意识地有些推搡，但没使多大力气。待到诸葛亮把舌头探进来，他便顺从地也抱紧了诸葛亮的腰身，回应他的亲吻。两人缠绵拥吻不知多久，愈发情浓意切，泪水在唇齿之间留下咸滋滋的味道，却让这个吻更加甜蜜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">一边亲吻，诸葛亮一边去解刘备的衣带。刘备一把抓了他的手腕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孔明……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“嘘，”诸葛亮手指在唇边摇了摇，“主公，交给我，好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备瞪大了眼睛，不过没有再阻止他，唇边逐渐露出一个笑容。诸葛亮除去了他的外衣，自己也脱下衣物。他的下体满涨，硬到有些发疼，急不可耐地扶着刘备的肩膀，两人滚在榻上。他压在刘备身上，掀去身上最后的束缚，把手探入刘备领口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备的胸口颤动了一下，按住他的手背。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“还是不要脱里衣了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“主公不想让我看到你的身体吗？”诸葛亮眯着眼笑道，“上次你也不肯脱衣服。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备扭了脸，表情有些苦涩。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孔明，你何必如此呢？”刘备说，“我是真心希望你走的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“都到了这时候，还用这种话诓我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“而且，是你自己说要走的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮把手探入刘备的领口，俯身再去亲吻他：“我后悔了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“出尔反尔，这是君子之道吗？”刘备戏谑一记。诸葛亮从善如流地笑出声来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你看我这样子，还有我今天的所作所为，像个君子吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">说完，他扯开刘备的领口，松了他的衣带，彻底暴露出他那不肯展示给自己的胴体。看到里衣下的身体的时候，诸葛亮愣了一下——上一次他和刘备这样赤裸相对，已经是很多年前，那时刘备的身上也有一些年岁堆聚起的褶皱，和横竖交织的新旧伤痕。然而此时此刻暴露在他面前的，除了愈发明显的衰老痕迹，更触目惊心的是上面几道狰狞伤疤——有些好像还未彻底痊愈，应当是这一次死里逃生留下来的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮小心地碰触了那猩红的皮肤，泪水再次涌上眼眶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他脱下刘备的褥裤，那之前一直有些蹙的腿上，也有一道深深的伤，从膝盖直贯脚背。看起来好像少了一块肉，虽然经过这些天的将养，他只能看到鲜红的新肉，但是诸葛亮可以想象，当时那伤，应当是深可见骨。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这就是刘备不愿意让他看到的——他忽然心里千般滋味，竟然一时为之颤抖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“……还疼吧？”诸葛亮心疼地问，泪水如同断了线的珠子一样落下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“习惯了。”刘备笑道，撑起上身，去擦拭诸葛亮的泪水。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮再次吻了他，他有无数话想说，但是此时此刻，一切言语，都不如肌肤相亲和热烈的吻来得畅快淋漓。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他背靠着墙壁，让刘备骑在他的腿上。他感到刘备的硬挺顶在他的肚子上，随着两人互相抚摸身体的动作一上一下，戳他柔软的腹部，有些痒痒的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备取了油膏，顺理成章地涂抹在自己的入口处。诸葛亮握着他的手，两人的食指同时没入刘备的身体。刘备沉重地呼出一口气，把头靠在诸葛亮肩膀上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“没想到，孔明还对我这样衰老而残破之身有情欲。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这是什么话？”诸葛亮把那宽大耳垂含在口中，轻轻咬了一下，“主公再说这种胡话，我可要生气了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">硬挺的男根慢慢被刘备的谷道吞入。刘备的眼角有泪——他那入口极为敏感，每次被插入，都会控制不住地流些眼泪。多年未有过情事，想来他应当不大习惯，所以泪水覆满了双眼。诸葛亮没有急着动作，而是小心翼翼地亲吻刘备的脖颈和胸口，把乳头含在口中。刘备的手抚摸他侧腹和大腿之间的敏感之处。虽然互相交合抚慰的感觉有些陌生，但是他们的身体都记得彼此，仍旧能够找到那取悦心爱之人的部位。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮扶着刘备的腰，开始顶弄。这个姿势其实使不上力气，动了十几下，他索性再次把刘备压在身下，大大分开他的双腿。刘备抱进了他的脖子，把腿圈上他的腰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他已经不再是当年三十岁左右的青年，能够生龙活虎一晚上，动起来仿佛脱缰的野马，刘备的年岁也承受不了年轻人的胡作非为了。然而这样细碎而缓慢的抽送，在两人早已用多年时间彼此熟悉、乃至被时间磨合成唯一契合的身体之间，也能逐渐把情欲推到令人迷醉的顶峰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备轻声呻吟，诸葛亮的呼吸也格外沉重，发出模糊不清的喉音。他就这样缓缓移动着，但每一个动作都很坚定。两人腹部相贴，刘备的阳物被不时摩擦到，却又不能彻底得到抚慰。诸葛亮一只手撑着榻，另一只手抓住刘备的性器，用手指沾了那顶端渗出的浊液为润滑，缓缓套弄。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“唔……”刘备喘着粗气，喉咙里流泄出一点颤音，诸葛亮得到了鼓励，动作稍稍快了一些，手上也加了力道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“主公果然雄风不减啊。”诸葛亮喘息着笑道，“改日也得让我享受一二。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那是自然……”刘备一手抓了诸葛亮的手腕，另一手去抓了锦衾，在他愈发剧烈的冲击下，双眼都有些失神。诸葛亮稍稍俯身，自上而下看着彻底沉溺于情欲当中的刘备，忽然觉得他又像是因这情欲年轻了些岁数。他缩在他的身下，半闭双眼，呻吟颤抖，连那多年为君的冷峻和厉色，此时都在情浓中化开，恢复成了当年的温柔缱绻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备在他手中射出来的时候，诸葛亮仿佛看到那冲天之龙，收了利齿尖爪，敛去周身风雷雨露，又化身为那一尾金色小鱼，流连于一汪清泉之中。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">高潮让刘备的甬道不断收缩吸吮诸葛亮的阳物，他也很快在那刺激下呻吟着泄了身，把自己的阳精尽数注入他的君主体内。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">两人并排躺着，手握着手，却各怀心思。火烧火燎的欢情逐渐冷去，虽然还有残留的温柔，但又有些其余的东西浮上来，悬而未决。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">然而此时，大概不是说这些的时候。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">若是十多年前，诸葛亮可能还会问问刘备是不是要再做一次。现在他连自己都没这个精气神了，更别说这些天来没有休息好，身上还有旧伤未愈的刘备。诸葛亮侧过身来，空着的手搭上他的肩膀，想要拥抱，却有几分胆怯。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备此时也偏着头看着他，目光里满是柔情，但也略有闪避。诸葛亮笑了笑，也不太在意——来日方长，他想，至少我们两个，哪儿都不会再去了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“主公累了吧？不如我今日先告辞。”诸葛亮坐起身子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不留下过夜吗？”刘备的声音有些疲惫，也没有起身。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“主公可要留我？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“有点想。”刘备笑了笑，“不过你是对的，我需要时间一个人静一静，好好想一想。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那便好。”诸葛亮穿好了衣服，俯身再次吻了刘备，“我也一样。”他说着整了整衣冠束带，替刘备掖好被子，躬身下拜，“再说，当年主公于我有三顾之恩，这次我也当有三顾之报。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孔明……”刘备的眼中，再次涌起一层泪雾。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那么，亮告退。”诸葛亮弯着身子，缓缓退至门口，推门而出。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他下了台阶，兜兜转转，顺着来时的路出离宫殿。那空场上的火焰已经止息，尚有青烟一缕，摇摇冲天，直向那盈满之月而去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">在如洗的月光中，诸葛亮骑上马，缓缓走入洛阳街道的灯火辉煌。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">隔了一整天，诸葛亮第三次来找刘备的时候，刘备已经在等他了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他其实也不是不想复制当年他去三顾茅庐而诸葛亮呼呼大睡的场景，让诸葛亮在外面等上一两个时辰才好。然而人上了年纪睡得也少，加上心里有事，每个清晨醒来也早。其时东方未白，铜壶滴漏哒哒地响，比任何时候都清晰。他闭上眼，仿佛就可以看到时光离他而去的流动，让他惶恐而谦卑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他回头看看桌案，压在最上面的卷宗还是有关帝陵的修造进度之事。他看了一眼，把那竹简卷了，往下挪了一层。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">然后他听到宦官来报，说丞相诸葛亮求见。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备没有马上召他，而是自己披了衣服出了卧房，又来到那临院的侧殿内，往外看去。前天诸葛亮那一场大戏的场子还未清理——他不叫人动，就让那烧得只剩下一个轮廓的乘舆和几乎看不出是什么的棺材板躺在灰堆里，被两夜的夜露打过，显得格外零落，难免让他忆起鏖战后的战场。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他们之间这几日又何尝不是一场交锋？刘备甚至不知自己是胜是败。他看着殿外一袭白衣的诸葛亮，不禁又回忆起当年草庐三顾时的情景。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“来人，给丞相架琴。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">前日交锋余烬旁，宦官们为诸葛亮设了一座，摆好了古琴。诸葛亮何等聪明之人，对着宫殿的方向拜了拜，端坐琴前，展开十指，拨弄琴弦试音。接着半闭双目，沉心静气开始弹奏。琴音清亮婉转，起初刘备未识此曲，然而很快他就被几刹弦音击中了埋在回忆中的陈年旧事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">那时他们刚刚于荆州相识不久，彼此尚未吐露衷肠。时值曹操大军南下，刘备从新野撤军，临出发前，刘备半是玩笑半认真地问诸葛亮，若是孔明被曹操掳去，又当如何？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那还不好办？假意归顺，暗中寻机逃离曹营，再来寻主公就是。”诸葛亮笑答。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备拍拍诸葛亮的肩膀，“孔明有这份心，我就知足了。若是孔明不得逃离，也不要做傻事。我想过了，若是我不能保护好孔明，那就是我此生没有这个福分。若如此，你便就助他一统天下，不要浪费了你这一身才华。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮没有急赤白脸地跟他争论，也没有跪下来痛哭流涕表忠心，反而只是淡淡一笑：“亮给主公弹一曲吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">那时候他弹的便是这一曲《别鹤操》。当时刘备虽不知此曲，也被那曲调所打动，遂明了了诸葛亮的心志。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“牧子娶妻五年无子，父兄欲为改娶，妻闻之，中夜悲啸。牧子感之而作此曲。”一曲终了，诸葛亮言道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备点点头：“夫妻如白鹤双飞，生死相依，绝不分离。此情此义，感天动地，不过孔明为我弹奏这一首……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮的脸微微泛了红，目光灼灼，凝视着刘备，竟然一时让他也有些耳热心跳，想要回避目光，却又被那饱含热情的一双眼紧紧钩住，动弹不得。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">此时此刻刘备立于窗边望向诸葛亮，那人也向他的方向投来热切的目光——时隔多年，仍如如当年一般炽热，没有被岁月和两人之间身份地位的变化所改变分毫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备缓缓下了台阶，走向诸葛亮。诸葛亮没有马上起身行礼，琴声不乱，而目光愈发赤诚。待到一曲终了，诸葛亮方才从容起身，在刘备面前双膝跪下，行君臣之礼。刘备扶他起来，拉了他的手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“白鹤双飞，夫妻恩爱不移，然而其一若身死，另一只又当如何？”刘备问道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮的脚步略略慢了慢，不过很快又快步跟上了刘备的步伐，随他进了屋内。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“一鹤身死，其侣绕之而飞，哀鸣终夜。其身虽存，然而终生不再另寻伴侣，皆因心已随之而去。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备伸手将诸葛亮揽入怀中，喟叹连连。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我那晚就不该让你进来。”他的语调有些嗔意，更像是在撒娇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那就怪陛下自己意志不坚定了。”诸葛亮笑道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不是我意志不坚定，是我真怕当时若不出去见你，你就把自己也烧了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮撤了撤身，一双亮晶晶的眼睛看着他：“我还真不是没想过。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备心里一阵酸楚，有些想笑，又有些难过，抓了诸葛亮的手，握在掌心里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你又胡言乱语。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“胡言是胡言，但是当时那情景，也说不一定，一时脑热就——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备用手捂住了他的嘴。诸葛亮笑着握住他的手指。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孔明这下，当真不走了？”此时刘备明知故问，只求一个心安。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不走，陛下赶我走我都不走。除非陛下砍了我的脑袋。”诸葛亮此时此刻也是什么胆大包天的话都说得出口，“但是你若杀我，还得给我置办一口棺材才是。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备破天荒地没有就着他的胡说继续扯皮，或者损他驳他，而是沉默许久，方才缓缓开口道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我那天说，我若死也要拉你做陪葬……虽然是气话，但其实，我不是没这么想过。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我明白。”诸葛亮轻声道，“我什么都明白。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我太自私了，孔明。”刘备低下头，“你看看我……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是我心甘情愿的。那晚之事，我想陛下看得比谁都清楚。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备摇头：“有一件事你却不明白……我也曾年轻过。那时候我什么都不怕。辗转于黄巾战乱之中，得地又失，连番几次，生死都置之度外，只觉得酣畅淋漓。那时候我不管失去什么，都觉得没什么大不了的，我还能挣回来。后来我数次身逢险境，也都觉得，怕什么，王者不死——孔明，你相信吗，我一直以来，哪怕没有立锥之地，也笃信自己当有一份基业。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我早就觉得陛下乃天下第一狂士。”诸葛亮大笑，“我是没看错的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“但是现在不一样了。”刘备苦笑道，“现在我功成名就，反而畏手畏脚。年轻时轻言生死，老迈以后，竟变得如此怯懦。以往我不管遇到什么忧愁恐惧，只要知难而上，一般结果都差强人意。然而现在，我清楚地看到了自己的局限，若是别的事情倒也还勉强应付得来，唯独对孔明……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">一时觉得自己思绪纷乱，竟不知道在说什么，刘备轻轻咬了一下舌尖，停了言语，默默看着诸葛亮。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">那一日，诸葛亮焚棺烧车，其意再明了不过，便是与他共同背水，再无退却之心。他全心全意与刘备共同面对一切未知的将来，刘备觉得自己也就不必再有什么忧惧了。但曾经的愁肠百转，乃至差点做了后悔之事，他无论如何要让诸葛亮明白，算是为自己辩白，也算是坦诚内心的愧疚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮又怎会不明白他？他听着刘备的话语，笑容愈发明晰，竟多了几分释然和洒脱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“多谢陛下，我的未来少了一分纠结和忧虑。”诸葛亮拱手道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“哦？”刘备不解地一偏头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“待我年老之时，不必囿于气衰力竭之颓丧，不必苦恼于故人逝去之哀凉，更不必担忧百年之后当何去何从——只因此时此刻，这些苦痛，都由你替我经历并承担了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备听到这里，一时心中诸多滋味，无法言表，只得伸开双臂，紧紧抱住诸葛亮。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“所以，亮亦愿意为我主分担一切。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“即使是……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">不需要刘备把话全部说出口，诸葛亮已经心知肚明。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下之所处，臣也曾经身近其境。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">听了这话，刘备再也无法好好端坐。他霍然起身，退后半步，面对着诸葛亮，直挺挺地跪了下来，弯身下拜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下！”诸葛亮的声音颤抖，扑通一声跪了下来，双手去搀扶刘备让他起身。他固执不肯起，躬身再拜。诸葛亮手足无措，索性整个人趴在地上不肯起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备拽着诸葛亮的胳膊，自己站起身来，也让他起身，坐回榻边。他自己复又来到诸葛亮膝前，跪在他脚边，似执臣之礼，又似爱侣亲昵之举。看诸葛亮诚惶诚恐，他笑了笑，索性趴在诸葛亮的腿上，不给他能够起身的机会。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孔明听我一言。”刘备轻声道，“我拜你原因有三。其一，没有丞相就没有大汉复兴的天下，我理当为谢。其二，我曾以君主之威许你，我不在那些时日，你当为天下之主，我欠你一个臣礼。其三，我托你以天下，却死里逃生——那般相托，非我死不能承担，是我置你于万钧重担之下，我对不住你，特以请罪。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮笑了，轻抚他的斑白头发，“别的且不说，那般相托，谁说又非要陛下一死方能担负？”他俯下身，亲吻了刘备的唇，“爱亦可以。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备狡黠地笑了，抬起眼看向诸葛亮，忽然转了个话头：“孔明之前说，十命可受，这话可还算数？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮一愣，旋即也笑了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“为何不算？君子一言，驷马难追。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">转过天来，刘备恢复朝议。那日朝上他宣布，封丞相诸葛亮公爵之位，加九锡。其礼旬日后执行，皇帝带头斋戒沐浴，搞得十分庄重。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">礼成后天近黄昏，众臣皆退。诸葛亮也随众人退至门边，便在那方寸之地停住了脚步，转回头去看向从皇帝坐床上起身的刘备。刘备一步步缓缓下了台阶，一双明亮的眼睛里充满渴切的期待。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“大礼尚未成，丞相这厢来。”刘备走上前来，握住诸葛亮的手，拉他向殿内而去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“九锡之礼明明才毕。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“丞相健忘。九锡之礼自然已成，然而朕赐予丞相的，乃是十命。因此此礼，还差最后一步。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮大笑：“臣却不知这是个什么赏赐礼节。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你说的时候，都没想过么？”刘备一手攀着他的肩膀，唇贴在他耳边，“也罢，我替你想过了。”说着，他扯开自己的繁复礼服的腰封，将那层层衣裹松了一点，拉着诸葛亮的手，沿着衣襟的缝隙而入。诸葛亮这才意识到，他的礼服之下，没按照规定穿齐所有层数的衣裳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下这可有违礼制了。”诸葛亮故作嗔态，但嘴唇上挂着笑，竟然有些期待似的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“还有更加有违礼制的事情，谁叫丞相跟朕要了这个封赏呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">不知什么时候殿内的宦官已经退下，只剩下他们二人。诸葛亮没有犹豫，随着刘备的脚步上了御阶。刘备在台阶上甩脱了最外一层礼服，又把底下一层随手抛在御案之上。他坐于皇帝坐床之上，掀开下裳，露出其下的春色无限。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮在刘备撩拨之下，早已情欲焚身，一边解自己的衣服，一边欺身而上。他的礼服倒是穿得齐备，一层又一层，繁复不堪。最可气的是，有几层衣带没有系好，竟然成了死结，半天也打不开。刘备随手抽过置于地上的章武剑，划开衣带所连缀的层层包裹，露出其下玉体分明。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“前有汉哀帝断袖，今日有我刘备斩带。”刘备的脸上露出一分戏谑，“还是用的国之重器，岂不是更胜一筹？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮苦笑了一下：“陛下还拿这个说笑。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“知道是说笑，还何必认真？”刘备的手环上他的脖子，两人相互亲吻，赤裸的肌肤蹭在一起，逐渐起了一层红晕。诸葛亮伸手握住刘备硬挺的阳物，把自己的也凑了上去，用宽大手掌握在一起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“就算不是说笑，也无妨。”诸葛亮从一吻中气喘吁吁地抬起头来，深情地看着他身下之人。刘备虽然不再年轻，但是风韵俱在——至少在他的眼里是这样。他用手指抚过那些旧伤疤，弯下腰亲吻。之前他尚觉这些伤疤触目惊心，甚至有几分扎眼，令他惶然而悲伤。但此时此刻，当他把他的皇帝推在龙床上恣意妄为的时候，竟觉得那些伤痕别添了一层趣味。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">欲望更盛，他索性彻底扯开刘备身上最后一点遮挡，然后抽了他的发簪，去了头冠。刘备浑身上下再无礼饰，除去了所有属于皇帝的记物，这样作为一个普通的人，完全袒露在他的目光下——就像他最初所了解这人的一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮跪下来，从刘备额头开始亲吻，沿鼻梁到唇，然后且吻且舔，顺脖子滑到胸前，分别在两乳上吸吮片刻，才把唇往下挪到肚腹；接着他亲吻了那硬挺之物，把顶端含在口里，舔弄了片刻，又松开来，又轮流把一对春囊玩弄于唇间。刘备发出细碎的呻吟，也探手抽了他的发簪。诸葛亮用手拢了拢散落的头发，甩到背后，亲吻沿着大腿内侧向下，一直到小腿上那狰狞的伤口。他小心避开伤口的中心，沿着边吻下去，一直到脚背。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">接着他抬起头，对上刘备亮闪闪的目光——不知他眼中的泪光是因为肉欲的刺激，还是心有所感。诸葛亮扶着坐床扶手，把身子探上去，亲吻刘备的眼睑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“过来。”刘备拍拍诸葛亮的屁股，让他挺起身来，自己弯下脖颈，把他的男根纳入口中。诸葛亮在他面前站直，身上还挂着几件未来得及除去的衣物，而刘备浑身赤裸，跪伏在皇帝之位上，用口唇侍弄他的阳物。这场景过于妖娆，也过于刺激，诸葛亮忍不住呻吟出声来，心里闪过一个念头——</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">下次朝会，恐怕要尴尬了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">但也只是一闪念而已。况且这种事，他已经习惯了——无论刘备只是一方豪强，还是一国之主，他都看到过那人威严背后，夜晚于床榻之上的动情之态，那之后却也还是能够在场面上摆出一副矜持。他们曾彼此深入对方最柔软之处，无论是身体还是心魂，也不是没有过疼痛和碰撞，但最终二人还是可以融为一体。朝堂之上或者床笫之间，好像也没什么分别。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备的舔弄恰到好处——让他舒服，却又不能尽数满足他。诸葛亮终于在这样欲擒故纵的挑逗下失去了耐性。他抽出自己的阳物，弯下腰，扶着刘备的身体，让他转过身去。刘备顺从地扶了坐床靠背，翘起臀部，一只手还分了臀肉，让那肉穴暴露在诸葛亮目光之下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮扔掉身上磕磕绊绊的衣物，上前一步，索性也上了那皇帝的龙床，跪在刘备身后，把自己的男根深入皇帝的身体。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备发出一声悠长的，混合了叹息和呻吟的喉音，然后双手扶着靠背，随着诸葛亮的动作，也开始前后摆动身体。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“啊……孔明……好棒……”刘备被情欲贯穿，如同他的甬道被诸葛亮的肉刃贯穿，连说话的声音有些嘶哑，里面混合着无尽的欲望。诸葛亮弯下身子来，一手撑着身体的重点，另一只手把他抱在怀里，捏弄他的乳头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“陛下后面的小嘴咬得我真紧。”诸葛亮含了刘备柔软的耳垂，用有些含糊的声音说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这时候……别这么叫我……”情动的刘备被这样的细节扫了兴，不满地提醒他</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“主公。”诸葛亮从善如流，随着话语出口，动作又猛了几分，弄得刘备叫声连连。刘备被顶弄得双腿发软，几乎要全部靠诸葛亮的手臂才能不至于整个人瘫下去。诸葛亮停了下来，索性把他翻了个身。坐床虽然狭小，但是足够刘备半身躺着，翘臀张腿，让诸葛亮站在地上插入。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮却没有马上再次挺身进入，而是抓了刘备的阳物，低头舔舐了几下，然后自己爬上来，骑跨在刘备身上，扶着那物，慢慢送入自己的甬道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“之前主公答应我，也让我享受一下你的雄风。”诸葛亮耳根火热，脸上飞红一片。刘备笑着撑起身子，扶着诸葛亮的腰，探头去亲吻诸葛亮玉色的胸口和脖颈，在他身上留下细小的情欲的痕迹。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这样动了一阵子，诸葛亮额角见了汗。刘备坚挺硕大之物在他体内撑开所有的褶皱包裹，研磨每一个敏感的角落，已经让他双腿发颤，胯间酸软，加上之前的动作，他有些力不从心——到底还是年岁不饶人。不过刘备与他耳鬓厮磨多年，岂能看不出他的所求。于是刘备抓了他的胳膊，让他起身，两人调换了位置。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这一天他们是把所有的礼制都抛在脑后了，诸葛亮在皇帝坐床上躺下的时候，竟然也没觉得什么。此时此刻他的眼中心中只有那一人而已，其余的都不过是纷纷扰扰的天下之事，不是他们现在需要考虑的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备再次把阳物送入诸葛亮体内。诸葛亮半睁着眼，握了刘备的手，两人十指交缠，接着双唇也纠缠在一起。刘备的动作不算太快，但是坚定有力，最重要的是，他太熟悉诸葛亮的身体，很快便找到了那销魂的敏感一点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮浑身被点了火一般，情欲涌动，随着刘备的动作不断摆动身体，他几乎无法思考，两手紧紧抓了刘备的手，被那人把手推到身体两侧，整个身体暴露在那炽热的目光下。每一下刺入，都把他向那高峰推上一步。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“唔……”诸葛亮无意识地发出情动的呻吟，不受控制地半张着嘴，略有涎水从口角流下，被刘备俯身吻去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“孔明真是太美了……”刘备在他耳边轻声说，动作愈发迅速，简直有如年轻了十几年。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">被那恣意的爱意和情欲覆盖紧锁，诸葛亮张大双腿迎接刘备的进攻，整个人都成了这相交合的仪式的祭品，心神皆为刘备一人奉献。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“玄德……”忘情之中他喊出那几乎有些陌生，却又无比熟悉的表字，“玄德……与你相恋，我诸葛亮今生无憾……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备的喉咙颤动了一下，动作顿了顿，紧接着愈发迅猛，那粗大之物在他体内跳动，隐约有温热之物打在肠壁上——他的衷心之言，把他心爱之人推上欲望的顶点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">射过以后，刘备脱了力，伏在诸葛亮身上喘息着，双颊通红，眼神迷离。逐渐软下来的男根从诸葛亮身体里滑出，带下一片浊泞。然而刘备却没有就此停手的意思，还用稍稍颤抖的手指，去寻了诸葛亮还未得到彻底抚慰的阳物，借了阳精当作润滑，送入自己的甬道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">其实泄身后被人插入是不那么舒服的，不过刘备显然不在意这个，一边亲吻诸葛亮的唇，一边接受他的缓慢而坚定的顶入。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我与孔明成其佳侣，乃一生之幸。”刘备喘息着在诸葛亮耳边说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这下玄德不说什么相忘江湖之类的话了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备笑了：“哪里忘得掉？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“说得好像若是可以忘，便愿相忘一般。”诸葛亮笑嗔，动作大了几分，弄得刘备一阵颤抖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我自然不愿，但若孔明将来……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮一个发力，竟然抱着刘备起了身，把他推在殿内柱上，自下而上彻底顶入他身体的最深之处，弄得刘备一阵嘶叫，再说不出话来。紧接着一阵剧烈抽送，竟让刘备已经泄过的男根都再有了些微反应。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“啊……是我错了……孔明饶了我罢……”刘备垂着眼，言语中那几分可怜相惹人怜爱。诸葛亮这才又抱他转身，压回皇帝坐床上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“还说不说这话了？”诸葛亮的语调和他的肉刃一般咄咄逼人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“不说了。”刘备笑着抬头亲吻了诸葛亮的唇，“我就开个玩笑……孔明居然往心里去了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮一时百感交集，诸多往事上心，眼角竟然有了泪光，动作也停了下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“岂能开这种玩笑……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备这才收了那调笑的表请，拉着他的一只手，按在自己胸口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是我不好，我不该说这话。”他目光灼灼，语调也变得沉稳，“我刘备在此发誓，莫说今生不与孔明相忘，若有来世，以及更多来世，我也愿意再与你相恋。就算再要去厚着脸皮找你三次，哪怕三十次三百次三千次，我都愿意。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“别拿这种好听话哄我。”诸葛亮抹了一把泪，又一次把肉刃顶入刘备那柔软的内里，弄得他一阵呻吟，“先不说什么来世，就说今生，我心中挚爱，仅玄德一人，永不相忘。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备抱紧了诸葛亮，再次深深吻了他的唇。两人唇舌交融，身体也紧紧贴合。诸葛亮刚刚已经接近顶峰，此时两人再次剖白心意，四肢百骸又流转那无穷的情浓意切，肉欲缱绻与心魂相交合二为一。他在极致的快意当中，终于释放了自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮本想再次抚慰一下被他重新点起火来的刘备，不过看了看他的下体，他知道这个年岁的人，也不可能一夜之间春回二度了。于是两人只是紧紧相拥，半晌不动不语，享受着情欲褪后的温存缠绵。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“十命之礼已成。”刘备凑到诸葛亮耳边，轻声说道，“朕这十命大礼，丞相可喜欢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮微红双颊，轻轻点点头，遂低下头去，双手环住刘备脊背，把额头贴上那赤裸的胸口，脸上绽出无尽笑意。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>